


The Storyteller

by Goblinqueen23



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinqueen23/pseuds/Goblinqueen23
Summary: Jareth is obsessed with a prophecy that could lead to the end of his loneliness but as we know prophecy is not set in stone. Will he miss what is right in front of him? This is an au on how Sarah and Jareth came together. It may seem confusing at first but it is jxs.





	1. Chapter 1

Say your right words. The goblins said.

Once upon a time... no that doesn't sound right.

In a kingdom far far away...

oh, that's, not it, where did she learn that rubbish, it doesn't even start with I wish!

I wish to tell you a tale, it might not be what you're used to.

Ah, now that's more like it.

Will you guys shut up and let me tell the story!

Ooh sorry!

Right, where was I.. Oh yes just where any story starts, at the beginning.

Our story begins with a prophecy, a prophecy for told about a King, now this prophecy isn't about a great battle or saving the entire underground. It is a chance to end his own personal loneliness and find his true love but as with all prophecies, it is not set in stone, for it is our choices that define our futures.

A new Goblin King shall rise,

He shall take his people into a new era of prosperity.

The lost and lonely will be welcomed into his kingdom,

But his own loneliness will begin to eat away at him.

Time will take its toll as it often does,

In his despair, he will meet his true love.

She will be a being not of the underground,

Yet very much connected to it.

A warning I must now give,

For if, you do not recognize your love,

You risk the loss of her and an eternity of loneliness shall be yours.

Jareth the Goblin King reigned over his people with a firm but generous hand, he wasn't cruel for the sake of being cruel, he allowed all manner of creatures seeking shelter to make a home within his kingdom. Now I'm not going to bore you with all the details on how exactly he changed the kingdom but I will say that the kingdom grew and grew thanks to the changes he made as it was prophesied.

Our story would be incomplete without our love interest, it may seem confusing at first but bare with me and all will be revealed, you will finally know the truth of how our beloved King and his Queen came to be.

"Ariadne, it is just not safe for you to be there. You are about to take your place as the true power of the labyrinth within a matter of days. This is a very closely guarded secret, not even the King will truly know who exactly you are, you will only communicate with him through telepathy." Ariadne's mother Rhea, was very protective of her daughter.

"Matris please, I know how important it is that who I am, remains a secret but I just want one night to be like any other fae and go to a ball." Ariadne pleaded.

"I have said no and that is final." She said sternly.

Ariadne's face fell as she knew from the tone of her mother's voice that she would not be able to change her mind.

"Now, now what's all the long faces about?" A tall, graceful woman spoke as she walked into the forest clearing where Ariadne and her mother were sitting.

"Avia!" Ariadne shouted as she rushed over to her grandmother, Libera, and hugged her tightly.

"What has you all upset my Aria?" Libera asked gently wiping the tears from her face.

"I have told her she may not attend the Kings ball tonight," Rhea explained.

"Well, of course, she must go to the ball." Libera counteracted.

"Really I can go?" Ariadne asked excitedly.

"Why must you always undermine me?" Rhea stormed off out of the clearing and deeper into the forest.

"You wait here for me dear, we have a lot to do today if we are going to get you to the ball on time. I just have to talk to your mother." Libera kissed her on the forehead and quickly followed after Rhea.

She walked swiftly through the trees before coming to a small path that led to their house. The house was fairly large, with lovely rose bushes of all colours growing underneath the windows. Just to the back of the house stood a tall tower, this tower was hidden by magic and only a select few could see it. The tower was the true heart of the labyrinth. Libera knew that this is where Rhea would be hiding.

"Come now Rhea, what is this truly about?" Libera asked her as she walked into the room at the top of the tower. The room was sparsely furnished it had a few comfy chairs of deep blue scattered with silver embroidered cushions. The most notable thing in the room was a very large silver mirror, the frame itself looked like the labyrinth. The mirror was used to scry the great maze for any problems and also to keep watch on any runner's.

"Oh mother I don't want her to go, when she meets the King the prophecy will run its course and we could lose her forever." Rhea turned to the window as she sobbed.

"The prophecy as you well know is not set in stone, he may surprise us all and see her for who she is." Libera was uncertain of who she was trying to convince, herself or Rhea.

"Mother you don't really believe that." Rhea scoffed.

"Unfortunately the King is very much set on the idea that the prophecy is pointing him towards a mortal. But there is nothing we can do it will happen eventually we would either lose her to this or to her own loneliness." Libera said sadly.

"She doesn't have to be lonely, though, she is close with Derryn perhaps he can make her happy," Rhea interjected hopefully.

"You and I both know that would never work she is too high-spirited for Derryn to handle. No, she needs to do this Rhea, I do not blame you for trying, had I known it would be our Aria I wouldn't have given the King the prophecy in the first place." She sighed solemnly.

"Does she know?" Rhea asked.

"No, and she will not be told either, let nature run its course," Libera spoke firmly.

"Now I must go and help Aria attend her duties." She hugged her daughter before leaving the tower and returning to the clearing where Ariadne waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne sat on a log humming to herself quietly, she sighed longingly as she imagined herself at the ball tonight. What her mother didn't know was that she had already met the King, not officially of course but she had seen him when she took secret trips to the city. She would wrap herself in a dark emerald coat and put a small untraceable glamour on her face so that each person that looked at her would see something different.

On one of her visits, she had literally bumped into him and fell to the floor in her attempt to move away quickly. He had helped her to her feet and as she stood she started apologizing and thanking him, he moved closer to her his lips almost touching her ear, she shivered as she felt his breath caress her neck.

"That is a very impressive glamour, as you have not tried to kill me nor anyone else I shall not reveal you. I assume you were told not to come here by your mother or father?" He whispered, he still held her hand in a loose grip. His thumb moved slowly back and forth caressing the back of her hand sending goose bumps up her arms.

"Yes your majesty, my mother." She answered desperately hoping he couldn't hear her heart as it tried to beat out of her chest .

"Yes I thought as much, don't worry it'll be our little secret." He smirked mischievously and winked at her, she swore she heard him chuckle as he walked away from her leaving her breathless and stunned.

From that moment on she used any free time she had to sneak into the city but she didn't see him. She got desperate at one point and transformed herself into a small bird, a nightingale, she flew around the castle in hope of catching a glimpse of him. She almost gave up until at last, she spotted him in the tallest tower, elegantly leaning against the balcony. Feeling bold she flew towards him and perched on the wall surrounding the balcony.

"Ah, little one you are more than what you seem aren't you? You are very skilled at magic little nightingale." He smiled secretively before diving off the balcony. She was glad that she couldn't scream or she would have felt rather humiliated as she watched him transform seamlessly into an owl. If owls could laugh she knew he would have been, she chirped softly to herself as she flew back home exhausted from the magic she had used.

Shaking her head she stood up and began to sing softly to herself.

But I'll be there for you,

As the world falls down.

Falling, falling in love.

"That's very beautiful Aria." Libera smiled.

"Avia, you scared me! It's just a little song I was thinking of singing at the ball tonight." Ariadne explained modestly.

"I'm sure the King will love it," Libera said knowingly.

"You really think so? Oh I mean it's not for the King I just umm..." Ariadne trailed off blushing madly.

"Now really Aria, did you think I didn't know about your trips to the city? Or that time you flew as a nightingale to the castle?" Libera asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry I know I'm not supposed to go but I get so bored cooped up in here all the time I just couldn't help it." Ariadne apologized though they both knew she didn't mean it.

"Aria, you are very capable of taking care of yourself. It is why I have not told your mother. As long you continue to be cautious and as long as your duties come first, I see no problem with it." Libera said kindly.

"Speaking of duties what are we doing today?" Ariadne asked.

"I'm glad you asked, first of all, we are going to help the young rock caller back to his home." Libera began.

"Ludo, he's wandered from the mountains again?" She interrupted.

"Yes, he is very young for a rock caller. It is in their nature to wander and their family believes it is how they learn. But he does seem to get into a fair bit of trouble for one who doesn't say a lot." Libera laughed gently.

"What else?" Ariadne asked still laughing.

"Well, there is one other task today besides getting you ready that is. As you know I have been trying to help a dwarf that has set up a small shelter outside the labyrinth. Nothing seems to be working so I want you to give it a try." Libera explained.

"But what can I do that you can't?" Ariadne asked skeptically.

"That is something you will have to figure out, you are a very powerful person Aria. You are about to become one of the most powerful labyrinth guardians that there has ever been. I know it is a big responsibility but I know you will make me proud and I will be here to guide you." Libera put her hand gently on her shoulder and began walking towards the hedge maze.

They walked in silence neither of them paying attention to all the twists and turns of the labyrinth, both instinctively knew where to go. Ariadne realised she knew nothing about this dwarf she was supposed to be helping. Turning to her grandmother she asked her to tell her about him.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you though your mother won't be very happy. To put it simply he was a wish away who's runner was unable to solve the labyrinth. As you know the guardian of the labyrinth is responsible for changing the child in order for them to survive. We look deep into their hearts and see which creature would suit them best be it goblin, firey or even fae." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your mother was on her trial period as to whether she had what it takes to be the guardian."

"But I never had to do a trial." Ariadne was confused.

"That's because you had already shown how much magic you possessed. Your mother, however, has never been very strong at magic but she was desperate to become guardian so I gave her a test run. She was tasked with choosing what this wish away would become. When she was the transformation complete she came and told me that she had chosen a dwarf. I was shocked as it had never been done before, the dwarf kingdom is not the most pleasant. I spoke to the King my concerns but the dwarf had already decided to leave and go to live in the dwarf kingdom." Libera did not go into detail on the dwarf kingdom but Ariadne knew it was bad from her studies.

"I'm guessing he didn't have a pleasant time there," Ariadne said.

"That is an understatement, he returned here after 25 years. I found him outside the labyrinth battered, bruised and unconscious. When I cleaned him up I could see a build up of old scars covering his entire body. When he regained consciousness he told me that as the only changing dwarf he had become the king's favourite chew toy. He finally escaped and knew there was only one place for him to go. I have tried to get him to go to the King but he is too afraid that he is the same as the dwarf king." Libera sighed.

"King Jareth would never do anything like that!" Ariadne argued.

"Yes, yes Aria, I know. Fear makes people become very irrational he bares a grudge against Jareth for everyone believes he is the one who changes the wished away's. That is how it must be no one can the true power lies or there will be hundreds of mercenaries trying to capture you." Libera replied calmly.

Ariadne grew quiet as she tried to absorb everything her grandmother had told her. They finally came across Ludo, sat and staring sadly at the floor.

"Hello, Ludo." Ariadne greeted him as she walked over and offered to help him to his feet.

"Friend!" Ludo exclaimed loudly and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Ludo we are friends. Now come on let's get you home." Ariadne took hold of his hand and gently led him over to Libera.

"Aria, it's time to practice your crystals, take us to the mountains," Libera instructed.

Ariadne took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured the Rocky mountains with its warm caves and lush green forest, snow lightly dusted the peak of the mountain. She drew her hand in front of her and willed a Crystal to her hand, entering herself she pushed the image into the crystal. When she opened her eyes she could see her grandmother smiling proudly at her. With a flick of her hand, she threw it into the air as it dropped a puff of glitter wrapped around them. As the glitter cleared they all looked around to see that they had appeared at the mouth of Ludo's cave. They watched as his family hugged him and welcomed him home, his mother thanked them quietly as even though it was in their nature she still worried about her young.

"Are you able to get us to the labyrinths gate Aria?" Libera asked.

Ariadne didn't answer as she took another deep breath and repeated the same process. She mad short work of getting them to the gate and was extremely pleased with herself that she didn't even feel tired.

"You are getting even stronger," Libera commented a little surprised.

Ariadne ducked her head at the compliment, they didn't have far before they came across a battered little hut. You could see where Libera had tried to clean it up but it had once again been battered by the sandstorms that came every night. They only happened on this hill as it was the place that the King appeared with the runner's, the amount of magic that was concentrated in this one place caused the sandstorm.

"Who's there? Oh, it's you, if you's come to badger me abouts going to the castle again I ain't listening." A gruff voice shouted from behind the hut.

"Hoggle, I've brought my granddaughter along I thought you could you a bit of company," Libera shouted back.

"Good luck my Aria, I know you can do it." She whispered before disappearing.

Ariadne sighed warily she knew this wasn't going to be easy but her grandmother trusted her and she wanted to make her proud.

"Hello, it's Hoggle, isn't it? I'm Ariadne, it's nice to meet you." Ariadne introduced herself. She held her hand out for him to shake but when he just looked at her warily she dropped it feeling awkward.

She watched him as he tried to fix his hut, she knew that it was pointless for tomorrow it would be back to falling apart. Ariadne sighed she had no idea how to help him, he was so grumpy no amount of being nice to him was going to help. Neither was shouting at him after everything he'd been through, what he needed was a friend and a sense of purpose. Just then she knew what she needed to do.

"Hoggle I know what you have been through and I can't even imagine how painful it must have been. But you can't just stay living in this tiny hut with the sandstorm coming every night and near enough destroying it. You need a proper home and a job and I know just the thing." Ariadne spoke in a kind but firm tone.

"I'd like a job but I ain't going to the King, so what's this idea of yours missy?" Hoggle scoffed.

"Well, why don't you work with me, I'm not a Queen or any kind of royalty. I live in the labyrinth we can set you up a nice house near mine and while we do that you can stay with me." Ariadne explained.

"With yous? Who are ya anyways?" Hoggle asked frowning.

"I'm well I'm sort of a guardian in the labyrinth, I help the creatures of the labyrinth with any problems, I make sure the maze itself is clean and working well. I also watch the runner's and keep them safe, there are certain areas that only the worst of people should have to go through." Ariadne tried to explain it as best she could without giving away her powers.

"What is it I's be doing then?" Hoggle demanded still skeptical of her.

"Well, I can help you learn how to traverse the labyrinth and then when there is a runner if anyone deserves a bit of help you can help them or if they need a harder time you could lead them back to the beginning. When there's not a runner you can do whatever it is you enjoy doing." Ariadne smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I's like gardening." He muttered.

"There you go then you can be the labyrinths, Gardner." Ariadne held her breath, hoping he would agree.

"Yous gots yourself a deal then missy." Hoggle held his hand out to her and she shook it enthusiastically.

"Come on then let's get out of here." Ariadne walked over to the gate's and quickly opened them with a flick of her hand.

Hoggle hurried behind her muttering to himself that it was too late to change his mind now. As they walked through the labyrinth Ariadne introduced him to all the creatures, there was Mr and Mrs worm, the riddle guards and also the fireys. The fireys were a strange bunch when they are young they can remove their body parts but as they grow older they become a lot calmer and are one of the wisest creatures in the labyrinth. Like the rock callers affinity with earth, the fireys have an affinity for fire. Ariadne always enjoyed visiting them as in the evening the elders came out and told stories. But these stories were told through images made out of the fire. It was a true masterpiece to witness.

Once they said their goodbyes to the fireys they continued walking until they came to the clearing that led to her house.

"Aria, you're just in time." Libera hurried over to her.

"What do you mean?" Ariadne asked.

"It's time to get ready for the ball." Libera laughed.

"Oh my, I didn't even realise the time," Ariadne said panicking.

"Calm down Aria, you have plenty of time. Let's get Hoggle settled and then I shall help you prepare." Libera led them quickly to the house.

"Mother?" Ariadne asked quietly.

Libera shook her head sadly "She hasn't left the tower all day, you know she loves you she just worries about you."

Ariadne stood inside her bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror, she barely recognised herself.

"Here, you need a mask." Libera gently placed the mask over her eyes and tied it beneath her hair.

"You look beautiful Aria, I'm sure the King will think so too." Libera hugged her tightly. "Come it's time to go."

Ariadne took one last look in the mirror before walking out the door and closing it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n ok this chapter was supposed to be the ball but Derryn decided to go all dramatic on me,so I decided to give him his own little chapter and keep the ball for the next one, hope you like it. The next chapter will definitely be the ball and also have some Jareth pov in it as well thanks so much for your kind reviews, keep them coming I live for them.

After making sure Hoggle was comfortable in the guest room Libera led Ariadne up to her room.

"Oh, I almost forgot before you get ready there's someone here to see you," Libera said trying to hide her smile. Ariadne looked at her confused before gasping in delight as she realised who it could be.

"Derryn!" She shouted as she rushed into her bedroom.

Derryn sat in her reading chair lounging back looking his usual handsome self. He was dressed in modest grey breeches and a flowing cream poets shirt, a grey leather jacket led across his lap. Ariadne noticed he had let his usually close-cropped blonde hair grow out so now it came down to his shoulders. Apart from his golden brown eyes, you could say he almost looked like the King. Ariadne had stopped in her tracks as she noticed the changes to his appearance, Derryn smirked as he caught her staring at him.

"Well don't just stand there Aria, haven't you missed me?" He laughed.

Ariadne ran over to him and hugged him tightly she felt his arms wrap around her and his head bury into her shoulder. She pulled away from him feeling slightly awkward, she cleared her throat and desperately thought of something to say.

"How was your trip?" She asked quickly.

"The usual, I missed you." Derryn moved to sit back down in her chair but as he did he noticed a black dress bag hanging on the back of her door.

"Off anywhere nice?" He asked pointing at the dress bag.

"Yes, I'm going to the ball tonight. Aren't you going?" Ariadne asked him.

"You know they're only for the fae, no selkies are invited," Derryn explained.

"Not that I would want to go, my father told me that the night just involves fae nobles offering up their daughter's hand in marriage to the King." Derryn scoffed.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad anyway how would your father know if selkies can't go?" She replied coolly.

"Hey don't go getting defensive on me, I'm just repeating what I was told." Derryn held his hands up in mock defeat grinning widely. He walked over to her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"Why don't you stay here with me? I haven't seen you in ages." Derryn asked softly.

"Derryn we can catch up tomorrow, this may be my only chance to go." Ariadne scolded him gently as she moved out of his arms.

She felt oddly uncomfortable around him, he had been her best friend for years but today he just seemed different. 'Something must have happened that he doesn't want to tell me.' She thought to herself. Ariadne watched him as he stared almost longingly into her eyes as if he was silently pleading with her. When he saw that she wasn't going to change her mind he dropped his gaze and walked out of the room without another word.

Ariadne stood in silence feeling as though she had just lost her best friend but she didn't understand why. She didn't realise her grandmother had come into the room as she jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry darling, love can be cruel sometimes," Libera said wisely.

"What do you mean?" Ariadne asked confused.

"Didn't you notice? He's in love with you Aria, I've seen it for years. I always knew that he wasn't right for you though so I never said anything." Libera said sadly.

"No, that can't be true. He's my best friend, he's almost like a brother to me." Ariadne insisted.

"Believe what you will Aria, I know unrequited love when I see it. Now that's enough of that, let's get you ready" Libera said.

Libera grabbed the dress bag and placed it on the bed. "Well, are you going to open it or not?" She laughed.

Ariadne eagerly opened the bag and pulled the dress out, gazing at it in shock. The dress was a sleeveless emerald ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist which flowed into a floor length skirt. The bodice was a corset made of duchess satin and covered with a lace of the same shade. The skirt pooled out in layers of satin and chiffon, making it puff out naturally without being too heavy.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Ariadne was almost in tears.

"Oh don't start the waterworks, you'll get me going otherwise." Libera laughed brushing away a few stray tears from her eyes.

Libera helped Ariadne into the beautiful gown and laced up the corset back. She sat Ariadne down at her vanity table and began piling her naturally wavy chocolate brown hair into an elegant updo. She placed silver combs into both sides of her hair, the combs had small emeralds in the centre of the flowers.

Ariadne stood staring at her reflection in the mirror barely recognizing the elegant woman that was staring back. Libera walked up behind her and placed a black filigree mask over her eyes. The emerald green of the dress in contrast with the black mask made the green of her eyes stand out.

"There now you are ready, you look beautiful my Aria. I'm sure the King will think so too." Libera complimented.

Ariadne blushed before walking out and closing her bedroom door.

Libera and Ariadne walked quietly out of the house and towards the clearing as they got closer Ariadne heard someone calling her, she turned to see Derryn running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked him frantically.

"Don't go!" Derryn pleaded.

"What? Derryn we've been through this, this might be my only chance." Ariadne sighed.

"Please Ariadne, if you go to that ball I may lose you forever." He grabbed her band and held it tightly.

"Derryn please you're hurting me! I don't understand what you're talking about." She pulled her hand free, abruptly staggering away from him.

"I love you!" He blurted out. Neither of them had noticed Libera as she quietly slipped away.

"I have always loved you and I know that you love me Aria." He said feigning confidence.

"Derryn, you are like family to me, of course, I love you but not in the way you want me to, I'm sorry. Besides it could never work, your true love will always be the sea and mine is somewhere out there, maybe even at that ball." Ariadne walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before moving back to the centre of the clearing. She gathered a Crystal to her hand and thought of the goblin castle.

"Goodbye Derryn, I'm sorry." She apologized sadly as she disappeared in a haze of glitter.

Derryn stood staring at the falling glitter, a small hand grasped his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Derryn, you are not the only one that is afraid of losing her," Rhea spoke gently before walking away as silently as she had appeared.

Derryn watched after her 'No, he wouldn't let it happen. There must be something I can do' he thought to himself.

"Even if I have to give up the sea, I will not lose her." He vowed determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Song doesn't belong to me it is an amazing song by Nightwish call Forever Yours. There is also a reason behind Ariadne singing As the world falls down.

Ariadne arrived at the main doors of the castle and was greeted by the Royal Steward.

"Name?" He asked politely.

"Ariadne." She replied with as much confidence as she could muster. In her hurry to get away from Derryn she completely forgot to check with her grandmother if she was on the list.

"Ah yes your one of my singer's, if you follow Helen she will take you to the stage. Do you require an orchestra or are you capable of producing your own music?" He beckoned her over to a small female goblin while still questioning her.

"Umm I.. I" she stuttered.

"Oh yes, this is for you." He handed her a small piece of paper with her name scrawled across the front.

She recognized her grandmother's handwriting and quickly opened it.

Aria,

As it was decided so very last minute, that you were going to the ball, I had to improvise. You did say you wanted to sing. You will be great, just go along with it. I love you my Aria.

Avia x

"Is everything all right?" The Royal Steward asked gently.

"My apologies, yes, everything is fine. I can produce my own music, though I shall only be performing one song." Ariadne replied taking a deep steadying breath.

"Very well, as I said if you follow Helen she will take you to the right place. I believe you will be performing next." He said dismissing them.

"This way my lady." Helen pointed in the direction they needed to go.

She led her through a few twisting corridors before stopping in front of a set of elaborate doors. The doors appeared to be made of white gold with hints of blue running through it.

"You go on through the main doors and make your way to the stage when the one performing now gets off you go on," Helen instructed her. Ariadne took her black velvet cloak off and held it over her arm.

"Here give me that I shall put it with the others." Helen took her cloak and walked away leaving a very nervous Ariadne staring at the doors in front of her.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight, with her head held high she opened the doors and quickly slipped in. She made her way through the crowded ballroom looking in awe at the splendour that surrounded her. The ballroom reminded her of a giant crystal, there were mirrors covering every wall distorting the reflection of the fae that was gathered close to them. Along the walls were small round tables where a few groups of fae sat, enjoying a few drinks. The majority of them were currently dancing to the haunting music that was playing. The woman performing was one of the strangest looking fae she had ever seen. Her skin was a deep blue-green, her hair appeared wet as it hung down her back. Ariadne looked closer at her to see rivulets of water run down her arm's. It was then she noticed her webbed hands and feet 'she must be a siren.' Ariadne thought to herself.

"Well, I never, a siren at a royal ball. I wouldn't have thought Jareth could sink much lower." A ghastly pinched face fae scoffed.

Ariadne turned towards the woman who dared to insult the King, she glared at her seeing red.

"That is King Jareth to you, I would take care of who you insult in the future. Lest you lose the use of that vicious tongue." Ariadne snarled at the woman before walking towards the stage.

Ariadne let her anger leave her as the music washed over her and drew her in like the pull of the ocean tide. She listened closely as her beautiful voice swelled with emotion.

'No love left in me,

No eyes to see the heaven beside me.

My time is yet to come,

So I'll be forever yours.'

Ariadne felt herself sway gently along to the music, feeling as if it was taking over her body.

'Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone.'

As the song ended she realised that she had tears streaming down her face. She watched the woman as she bowed slightly before gliding off the stage. It was her turn next, she wiped her eyes, quickly gathering herself together before walking up onto the stage. She felt all eyes on her some were merely curious as they did not recognise her, some males were leering suggestively at her making silent plans to approach her later on. While some females glared at her, jealous of her beauty, the pinched face fae glared daggers at her. There was one set of eyes that she felt most keenly, as she looked around the room she found him leaning against the mirrored wall surrounded by woman. He seemed to take no notice of them as he stared at her with recognition and intrigue in his eyes. She took one last look at him before closing her eyes as she began to sing.

She sang of love and pain, of mornings of gold and Valentine evenings. She poured her heart into the song desperately keeping her gaze away from Jareth, instead, she watched the crowd of fae as they began to dance to her song. She realised that everyone was dressed in colours of precious gemstones. A few in a royal amethyst and a smattering of topaz blue, the majority decided to go with a deep Garnett red. As she came towards the end she allowed her gaze to fall to where he had been stood only to find he had moved. She looked down in disappointment, as she did she realised he was stood right in front of the stage staring up at her intensely.

'But I'll be there for you,

As the world falls down.

Falling, falling in love.'

She finished her song and moved off the stage, she moved blindly into the crowd before she was stopped by a gloved hand gently grasping her wrist. Ariadne let her eyes move slowly up to his face instinctively knowing it was Jareth. Her eyes traveling up the length of his arm, a sapphire blue jacket led up to a long neck. She took her time drinking in his thin lips that seemed to permanently be smirking, his high cheekbones appeared to be dusted in glitter. His eyes, those eyes that could pierce the very soul, one pupil forever dilated due to an unspoken tragedy that killed his parents and left him for dead.

"May I?" He asked gesturing towards the dance floor.

She nodded her consent not trusting her voice to work. He led her gracefully along the floor neither of them taking any notice of the people around them.

"I can see now why you chose a nightingale, a very fitting choice for one with your talent." Jareth was the first to break the tense silence.

"You knew that was me?" Ariadne asked.

"Of course, if I couldn't see through a bit of magic I wouldn't make a very good king now would I?" He asked rhetorically, smiling at her.

"No, I suppose not." She replied quietly.

"I'm impressed with your use of magic and I am not easily impressed. I find myself unwillingly intrigued by you." He said frowning as he spoke.

"Unwilling?" She asked nervously.

"Well.." He started before stopping as if he remembered where they were.

"This conversation is not for other's to hear. How does a walk in the gardens sound?" He suggested.

"Won't they be angry at you for leaving?" Ariadne questioned him.

"It is my ball, I am the King, I leave as and when it pleases me to do so." He puffed his chest out and posed regally. Ariadne frowned slightly before realising he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I am not as self-righteous as all that but when I leave it is normally the signal for everyone else to leave as well." He explained chuckling gently.

Ariadne laughed softly at his playfulness, she could see why he suited the role of The Goblin King so well. They walked quietly for a few moments Jareth trying to gather his thoughts together and Ariadne to busy taking in the sight of the beautiful garden that lay before her.

"This is a very beautiful garden, your majesty," Ariadne said quietly not wanting to break the tranquillity of the night.

"It was my mother's favourite place, I keep it well tended to in her memory." He replied solemnly.

"Yes, where was I?" He abruptly turned them towards a stone fountain where a small bench was carved into the side of the surrounding base.

"Umm, you was saying of your unwilling intrigue," Ariadne replied quietly.

"I find myself unaware as to who you are, for me to be intrigued by that is a new concept. I would normally be wary of someone unknown with your power but I find myself drawn to you. I would usually demand you tell me who you are, with you I want to wait until you tell me because you want to not because I commanded it of you." He explained.

Ariadne was stunned by his admission she desperately wanted to tell him there and then who she was. She knew though that unless they were together he could not know. She sighed heavily.

"That is a heavily burdened sigh, do not worry I shall not speak of it anymore. Tell me what you can, your name may be a good place to start." He teased.

"Oh, yes, my name is Ariadne."

"Ariadne, that is a beautiful name." Jareth complemented.

"Thank you." She blushed ducking her head from his intense gaze.

"I make you nervous." He stated simply.

"You are very intimidating, I don't think it is just because you are the King either you seem to have an energy that surrounds you. I find myself cautious of the power you emanate." Ariadne explained.

"That is a very wise observation for one so young." He said surprised.

"My grandmother has taught me to always be aware of a person's power."

"Who is your grandmother?" Jareth asked.

"Libera." She replied without thinking.

"Hmm, I know that name from somewhere," Jareth said vaguely

"Oh, I shouldn't have told you that, I should go." Ariadne stood abruptly and ran back towards the castle. After making sure he did not follow she created a Crystal to take her home.

Jareth watched her from the shadows as she created a crystal and disappeared. 'Libera why does that name sound so familiar.' He thought to himself. He walked slowly towards the castle lost in thought before transporting himself to his library, where he knew his most trusted advisor would be.

His advisor was in his usual place, a small wooden table piled high with books. He was obsessed with research for he was cursed by a scorned lover to remain in the form of an elderly man unable to change back into his true form. He was a Kitsune known to others as Hisashi which simply meant long-lived, it was not his true name but as a Kitsune it was very dangerous for others to know his true name. If the wrong people knew his true name they could use it to entrap him or banish him. Jareth had allowed him to make a home in his kingdom and upon learning of his curse he allowed him access to his library. Hisashi offered his fealty and asked if there was something he could do for him in return. It was then that he became his advisor.

"Ah Hisashi, I have a question for you. If I was to say the name Libera, what comes to your mind?" Jareth asked.

"Well sire, I'm almost positive that is the name of the current guardian of the labyrinth," Hisashi replied without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"That's it! I knew I recognised that name, I have not heard from her in a long time." Jareth exclaimed.

"Perhaps she is training a new guardian," Hisashi suggested.

"A new guardian, what do you mean?" He demanded.

Hisashi got up and walked over to a hidden cabinet where a lock the shape of Jareth's pendant hid behind a small metal cover.

"Remember when we discovered this and you allowed me to pick my way through the books in here. I came across one on my last search, that is an ongoing account of the labyrinth. I have kept watch on it and small details keep being added to it moments after they happen." Hisashi explained.

Jareth opened the cabinet and allowed Hisashi to get the book. They both walked over to Jareth's larger desk, Hisashi set the book in front of him turning to the page that held Jareth's prophecy. Taking the book from him Jareth began flipping through seeing events both big and small, recorded in detail.

"I had forgotten all about this, my father mentioned it to me on the night he died" Jareth muttered to himself.

"It is understandable that you have forgotten about it, in the event of such a tragic accident a small detail like this is bound to be buried beneath the pain of your loss," Hisashi replied solemnly.

"Yes," Jareth whispered.

He went back to the page where his prophecy was written, he knew it now by heart after so many years analysing it. He ran his finger over the words before seeing the name Libera in small writing just below the prophecy.

"What was it you said about a new guardian Hisashi?" Jareth asked.

"It is under your father's reign sire, if you look at the very top of the page you are on, it states your name. As you go further back towards the beginning it has your father's name. If I remember correctly it tells of the guardian Libera's ascension, the previous guardian was her mother." Hisashi said taking the book and finding the correct page.

"It is passed down through the family, from mother to daughter," Jareth stated.

"It would seem so but I also think it depends on the power of the child," Hisashi interjected.

"I do believe you are correct, if Ariadne is the grand-daughter of Libera then her own daughter must not have been powerful enough." Jareth paced back and forth behind his desk.

"Something may have happened to her sire," Hisashi suggested.

"I need to see Ariadne and find out more." Jareth stopped abruptly.

"Why not invite her to dine with you privately?" He asked.

"An excellent idea, thank you, my friend, you have been most helpful tonight." Jareth sat down and fashioned an invitation to Ariadne inviting her to dinner the following night. He conjured a Crystal and placed the letter inside, he walked over to the window and blew the crystal into the night. He sat on the window ledge and watch as it floated towards the labyrinth like a bubble elegantly gliding through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It is jam packed hope you enjoy. As always thank you for all your kind words and thank you for anyone who has taken an interest in my little story. In the next chapter, the confusion will come to an end and set off the next plot point in the story. I've added lyrics at the beginning that really resonate with this chapter.

JsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjs

I burn to make you understand  
One wrong word and it all may come crashing down  
For the fates are devious by heart  
They envy you your dreams, so they'll let you drown

Heal my Wounds - Poets of the Fall

JsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjs

Ariadne paced her room agitatedly 'stupid, stupid, how could I have been so stupid?' She berated herself.

She opened her window and looked out over at the castle 'how did he know avia's name? Of course, she must have told him otherwise he wouldn't have any way to contact her.' She thought to herself.

As the guardian of the labyrinth, Libera had a powerful protective barrier surrounding her. It meant that no one could scry her in any form be it crystal, water or mirror. It also meant that a person had to know her name in order to contact her by either telepathy or crystal message. Ariadne would receive the same barrier around her when she ascended to her place as the new guardian of the labyrinth.

Ariadne frowned as she noticed a crystal gliding towards her window, she moved to one side as it flew past her and landed gently on her desk. She walked over to it cautiously before using a pen to touch it, as she moved the pen towards it the crystal popped like a bubble leaving a letter in its place. She turned the letter over to see the Kings seal, she opened it carefully and began to read.

Ariadne,

You have my deepest apologies for frightening you tonight, I have no intention to reveal your secret to anyone. Only I and my most trusted advisor know who your grandmother is. I have a few theories as to what that makes you but I would rather let you tell me yourself. Please agree to dine with me privately tomorrow night. If you accept my invitation please arrive at my castle by seven, if you do not wish to attend write upon this letter and I will receive your message.

Sincerely, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom.

Ariadne read the letter over and over making sure she had read it correctly. She knew she shouldn't tell him the truth about who she was but maybe she could tell him a little bit. 'He was going to recognise her name when she became the guardian anyway' she reasoned.

"Ariadne, is that you?" Libera called.

Ariadne quickly shoved the letter under her pillow and turned to face her bedroom door just as Libera walked in.

"Aria, you're back. Is everything ok? I was waiting for you downstairs." Libera asked.

"Everything is fine Avia, I'm just tired that's all I thought we could talk tomorrow. I didn't realise there would be that much dancing." Ariadne laughed.

"Oh, yes, I remember those days. You get yourself to bed, you can tell me all about it in the morning." Libera replied softly laughing. She helped her get out of her dress and hung it back up on her way out.

"Goodnight my Aria." Libera closed the door gently.

Ariadne lay awake most of the night, she held the letter in her hands carefully smoothing out the creases.' I must not tell Avia that the King knows who I am' She told herself. It was not long after that she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ariadne woke up feeling as if a ton of bricks sat over her eyes.'urgh I do not want to get out of bed today'. She groaned to herself. As she moved to get out of bed she felt a piece of paper under her hand. She gasped remembering that she would be dining with the King tonight.

JsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjs

Ariadne leaped out of bed feeling rejuvenated at the thought of what was to come. A tremor of excitement rushed through her as she quickly got dressed for the day. Eager to get her duties over and done with she raced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, Aria, you're awake. What would you like to eat this morning?" Libera asked happily.

"I'll just have some fruit this morning please avia."

Ariadne sat down at the dark cherry wood table that stood in the kitchen as Libera began to chop up some peaches and mango.

"How was the ball? Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" Libera asked eagerly.

"Oh, yes and so much more." Ariadne sighed wistfully.

"Tell me everything," Libera exclaimed.

"Well, at first I was extremely nervous but then I got angry as some pinched face fae decided to insult the King just because he had a siren performing at the ball." Ariadne began.

"Someone insulted the King for having a siren at the ball?" Libera interrupted.

"Yes, I was disgusted that they were so judgmental of her but even more so that they insulted the King. So I told her she should mind her tongue lest she loses the use of it." Ariadne continued heatedly.

"Oh, Aria, I agree that she shouldn't have insulted the King but don't you think that sounded a bit like a threat." Libera berated her gently.

"I didn't think of it like that, I just got so mad when I heard what she said that I just said the first thing that came to my mind," Ariadne explained apologetically.

"It's alright Aria, we all make mistakes. What happened next?" Libera asked her to continue.

"I sang my song and afterward King Jareth asked me to dance, we went for a walk in the gardens and then I came home. He asked me if I would dine with him tonight and I said yes." Ariadne quickly finished trying to keep what happened hidden.

"How lovely, I shall get one of your gowns ready for you. How about the burgundy one?" Libera suggested.

"Thank you Avia, I need to show Hoggle more of the labyrinth today and thought I could show him a place where he can plant his own garden." Ariadne got up from the table and went to go find Hoggle.

She looked out the window in time to see him stand up from under the window ledge. Ariadne walked outside to find him pruning the rose bush, she noticed he didn't have any gloves on.

"Hoggle, here you should be wearing these." She conjured a pair and held them out for him.

"I don't be needing thems, dwarves has got thick skin ain'ts no thorns bothering me," Hoggle said waving them away.

"Ok, suit yourself." Ariadne shrugged and put them down on the window ledge.

"Do you want to see more of the labyrinth today or would you prefer to work in a garden?" Ariadne asked.

"I'd likes to garden if yous don't mind," Hoggle replied almost timid even with his gruff voice.

"Of course I don't mind but not here I have a surprise for you," Ariadne said excitedly.

She led him to a small grove just outside the forest, the grove was hidden by a small door covered in ivy. Inside the grove was bare of everything except patches of deep rich soil.

"I thought this could be for you, you can plant whatever you like here." She explained.

Hoggle was stunned into silence, no one had ever done anything like this for him. He cleared his throat and gruffly thanked her while trying to hide the emotion that had taken over him.

Ariadne stayed with him for the rest of the day conjuring him some tools and a few seeds to start him off. She helped him rake over the soil to make sure it was nice and fresh, she then made a small well so that he would have an easier way of watering his garden.

Before she knew where the time had gone it began to grow darker.

"Come on Hoggle I think that's enough for today, I need to get cleaned up." Ariadne quickly led them back to the house. She had to double back a few times as she kept getting too far ahead of Hoggle.

Ariadne scrubbed herself clean as fast as she possibly could, she pulled her dress on and dried her hair. She decided to leave her hair down this time, her long chocolate waves complimenting her dress. The dress was a deep burgundy with long bell sleeves, cream leaves and vines were embroidered into the hem of the dress.

Realising she had left her velvet cloak at the castle, she figured she was as ready as she could be. Ariadne called out a quick goodbye to her grandmother before transporting herself to the castle.

JsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjJsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

She was once again greeted at the door by the Royal Steward.

"Lady Ariadne, the King is expecting you. Please follow me." He said closing the door as she walked inside.

Ariadne tried to remember all the twists and turns they were taking but she soon lost count too distracted by the artwork that graced the walls. There seemed to be a different piece in each corridor, she stopped in front of one wall where there was a portrait of an oak tree with three owls perched on a branch. There was a Northen saw-whet owl, a small owl with beautiful markings. On the other side was a very large Great horned owl a fierce look etched into his eyes, in between the two sat a young barn owl.

"That is the Royal family, they preferred to have a more unconventional family portrait." The Royal Steward explained.

After walking for what seemed like miles they finally stopped at a plain unassuming door. The Royal Steward knocked once before opening the door and gesturing her inside.

"Lady Ariadne, your majesty." He announced.

"Thank you, that will be all," Jareth called from further inside the room.

Ariadne fiddled with the sleeve of her dress nervously.

"Nervous?" He whispered.

Ariadne gasped as he spoke into her ear from behind her. Jareth threw his head back and laughed full force, Ariadne couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at his contagious laugh. She realised that they almost matched, he wore simple black breeches tucked into calf-length black boots, his shirt was cream and he wore a waistcoat the same colour as her dress.

"That's better." He smiled.

"I think I needed that." Ariadne agreed returning his smile.

He held his arm out to her, she placed her hand gently on him and allowed him to guide her over to the small table.

When they were both seated comfortably he sent a crystal down to the kitchen to let his chef know that he could now send up their meal.

A tall male elf walked into the room pushing a cart with plates covered by silver domes and a bottle of peach wine. He placed the dishes in front of each of them, poured some wine and lifted the domes off the food. He left the bottle of wine on the table before leaving the room as quietly as he had entered.

Ariadne looked at her plate to see a mouthwatering looking Beef Wellington accompanied by fresh roasted asparagus.

"I wouldn't have thought it of you to serve an aphrodisiac, your majesty." Ariadne teased playfully.

"Please while we are in private call me Jareth and I believe that is my chef trying to make me look bad, I'm afraid he wasn't too pleased with the lack of notice I gave him for having a guest this evening," Jareth explained chuckling.

Ariadne laughed softly before tucking into her meal, they made small talk as they ate smiling and laughing softly with each other. As they both finished their meals an obvious tension descended upon them.

"Now, Ariadne, believe me when I say that I mean you know harm, you have my word. I have a slight impatient nature when it concerns my kingdom though and I will find out who you are whether you tell me or if I figure it out myself." He spoke firmly but not unkind.

Ariadne bit her lip anxiously, she didn't know how to tell him without revealing everything.

"How about I ask you a couple of questions related to what I already know? If that is easier for you." Jareth suggested. Ariadne nodded, she felt her shoulders drop in relief.

"I already know that your grandmother is the current guardian of the labyrinth, as she has been since my father's reign. I know that she took the role after her mother but I notice that your mother has not taken the role. Did your grandmother not want to step down or is your mother unable to take the role?" Jareth asked.

"My mother was given a test run to see if she had what it takes but she failed," Ariadne explained.

"Are you next in line for the role?"

"Yes, I will be ascending in a days time." She replied quietly.

Jareth sat back, his hand resting on his mouth as he processed her answer, Ariadne looked out of a set of glass doors that led to a small garden, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"I think that will be enough for now, how about you ask me a question. Anything you want to know, within reason that is." Jareth said trying to relieve some of the tension that seemed to be choking the very air.

Ariadne thought hard for a few moments before deciding.

"What is your favourite place in the labyrinth?" Ariadne asked eagerly. Having grown up there she was eager to know if they shared the same favourite spot.

"I have a better idea, I'll take you there," Jareth said as he stood and walked over to her.

He took her hand before transporting them to a clear blue lake, the lake had a small pebble beach that was boarded by the forest. This section was inaccessible to runner's as it was a very important place. Beneath the lake was a portal that led to an ocean in the human world, only the water creatures of his kingdom had access to this portal. A clan of selkies often left their skins along the shore, many kelpies and water sprites lived in this lake. They were guarded by one of Jareth's most fierce knight's, he was small in stature so he was easily underestimated by his opponents.

"Halt, who goes there?" A voice called from the hollow of a large tree.

The knight jumped out of the tree holding a small sword out towards them.

"Ah, I beg your pardon, your majesty, I did not realise it was you. Ariadne how lovely to see you." Sir Didymus apologised. He deftly put the sword back in its sheath.

"Think nothing of it Sir Didymus, you were doing your duty." Jareth accepted his apology.

"You have been here before?" Jareth turned and asked Ariadne.

"The labyrinth is my home, I have loved this place since I was a little girl," Ariadne replied.

"Sire, as you are here I must tell thee that there is a selkie currently trying to destroy his seal skin." Sir Didymus explained.

"How ungrateful of him, he will come to regret that, where is he?" Jareth shook his head frowning. He was used to dealing with ungrateful humans and even fae but he had yet to deal with a selkie tossing aside their true self like this.

Sir Didymus pointed them in the right direction, it didn't register to Ariadne as to who it was until they could see the fire burning just over a small hill from the lake.

"No, it can't be. Derryn!" Ariadne shouted and rushed over to him leaving Jareth trailing behind her.

Derryn turned to look at her his face burnt and blistered.

"Derryn, what have you done?" Ariadne gasped upon seeing his face. He looked back and forth between her and Jareth who had just caught up to her and placed his hand protectively on the small of her back. Jareth didn't know what this selkie was capable of he seemed a little unhinged.

"I did this for you, for us so we could be together. I did what you wanted and now you're with him." Derryn shouted in rage.

"No Derryn I never asked you to do this, I would never ask you to do this. I told you I couldn't love you the way you want me to. Why would you think I would want you to do this?" Ariadne cried. Derryn stared at her in disbelief.

"You love him don't you?" He demanded.

Ariadne ducked her head in silence unwilling to answer that in front of Jareth and not wanting to cause Derryn any more pain.

"You do don't you? He will use you Aria, he will chew you up and spit you out, and who will you come crawling back to? Me but guess what I won't be here." Derryn spat before turning away from her.

"Derryn wait please I'm sorry." Ariadne pleaded.

"Saying sorry won't give me back my skin, I gave up the sea for you, my home my family. Well, congratulations Aria you got what you wanted, you're the King's new pet." He looked at her with disgust before walking away. He stopped and looked mournfully at the fire as it slowly died taking his seal skin with it.

Ariadne watched him walk away tears streaming down her face, she wiped her eyes and turned to Jareth.

"You did not answer his question," Jareth stated emotionlessly.

"What?" Ariadne asked confused by his stoic face.

"Do you love me, Ariadne?"

Ariadne didn't want to answer him she stared silently into his face looking for a glimmer of emotion but finding nothing.

"Yes." She finally whispered.

"Ariadne, I apologise for any confusion I may have caused you. I will admit I am drawn to you, you are a beautiful woman and were it not for your feelings for me we could have had some fun. But it would have been with no strings attached, I have been given a prophecy that will lead to my true love and I will not jeopardise that by getting caught up in a love that would eventually fade?" Jareth explained. He felt awful for hurting her but better it be sooner rather than later.

"How do you know that it isn't me?" Ariadne asked desperately.

"Because you are not human." Jareth sighed.

He conjured two crystals and held them out to her.

"This one is the prophecy, it may help you except that we can not be." He held out the crystal in his right hand.

"This will take your memories of me away,everything from when we met to now. It is your choice." He showed her the crystal in his left hand.

"No, that wouldn't help. I would still feel the ache in my heart but not know why. That is worse than the pain itself." She took the crystal in his right hand and transported herself deep into the labyrinth. She couldn't go home right now, she fell to the floor, curled into herself and wept.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n woohoo another long one. Hope you like it. I am posting this on my birthday so plenty of reviews would be an awesome birthday gift

Ariadne watched as the Sun rose over the labyrinth spreading a gold and red glow over the land. Her body was stiff and cold, her eyes swollen and bloodshot. She knew that her mother and grandmother would be worried but she just couldn't bring herself to get up.

She continued to watch the Sun make its journey across the sky until it reached its highest point. Ariadne got up stiffly and began walking aimlessly, she knew that she had to tell them something but she didn't want to tell them that Jareth had rejected her.

'I will just tell them about Derryn, that I went after him and looked all night but couldn't find him.' She thought to herself.

With her plan in mind, she made her way home to exhausted to use magic.

"Ariadne! Where on earth have you been?" Rhea shouted as Ariadne came in through the door.

"What's the matter Aria?" Libera added upon seeing her swollen eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I made you worry but it was Derryn he's done something terrible." Ariadne cried.

"What happened?" Rhea asked a bit softer.

Ariadne told them about her and Jareth taking a walk by the lake and how Sir Didymus told them about a selkie that was trying to destroy his seal skin. She explained how she pleaded with him that she could only love him like family.

"Then he stormed off without another word, I tried to go after him but I couldn't find him. I looked for hours but I was exhausted and couldn't look any longer." Ariadne finished desperately hoping her grandmother wouldn't pick up on the lie.

"Oh, that poor boy," Rhea exclaimed.

"He made his choice Rhea, he has to live with it. Ariadne can't help who she loves and who she does not." Libera interjected.

They all became silent as they sat around the table, Ariadne began to go to her room when she was stopped by her mother.

"Where are you off to? Are you forgetting what today is?" Rhea asked.

"It's time to take your place Aria and for me to step down," Libera said proudly.

Ariadne felt her heart race as she began to panic, she didn't know why she was panicking, she knew this day was coming. Libera placed her hand gently on Ariadne's shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I have your gown ready for you, let's go and get you cleaned up and then we can begin the ceremony," Libera instructed.

After a long soak in a bath of rose scented water Libera handed her the ceremonial gown. The gown was a simple sleeveless white gown, it was the sash that tied around her waist that was the important part. The sash was made up of four intertwining colours each representing the elements. There was red for fire, yellow for air, green for earth and blue for water.

"Aria, it is time," Libera told her.

As they walked to a secluded area of the forest Libera explained the ritual to her, Rhea followed them silently.

"After you have pledged yourself to the Goddess Gaia, you will pledge yourself to each of the elements," Libera explained.

"What do I say?" Ariadne asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you, it must come from your heart," Libera replied.

They finally came to a small clearing only visible through a small gap in the trees, there were four candles on the ground one for each of the elements. A woman stood just ahead of them, a strange glow seemed to surround her. She had an ethereal beauty that left Ariadne stunned.

"Take your place at the centre of the candles," Libera instructed.

"Do not worry child I come to hear your pledge to me and offer my blessing in return." Goddess Gaia smiled kindly.

Ariadne took a deep breath before moving to stand at the centre of the candles. She looked up at her grandmother and waited for her to begin.

"Do you Ariadne vow to protect the creatures of the labyrinth to the best of your ability?" Libera asked.

"I do."

"And do you vow to test the ones that challenge the labyrinth in order to retrieve that which they have wished away?"

"I do."

"If a child is not retrieved will you choose its new form wisely?"

"I will," Ariadne vowed. She turned from her grandmother and faced the Goddess Gaia.

"Earth, holy mother, source of nature,

you feed us while we live, hold us when we die.

Everything comes from you, everything returns to you.

What else could we call you but Our Mother?

Nothing can thrive, nothing can live without your power.

I will do all that is in my power to protect those in my care, to love them as you do. This I vow to thee." Ariadne knelt in front of her as she made her vow.

"So mote it be." Gaia accepted her pledge.

Ariadne turned towards the candle that represented air to begin her pledge to the elements.

"I pledge to the element air to guard the labyrinth with winds of insight." A small breeze brushed over her making the flame slightly sway. She turned to each of the elements offering each of them her vow.

"I vow to the element of fire to guard the labyrinth with warmth and passion." The small flame abruptly shot up high before returning to its normal size.

"I promise to nurture the labyrinth like the rain does the grass and trees." As she spoke Ariadne could almost smell the salt of the ocean.

"Lastly I vow to the element earth that I will protect the labyrinth with the strength of stone but guide it with the richness of wheat-filled fields." Ariadne felt a burst of power flow through her as she finished her last pledge.

"You have my blessing Ariadne, may you have wisdom even when all seems lost." Gaia bestowed her blessing with a soft kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the evening sun.

"Well done Aria." Libera and Rhea both hugged her tightly.

"Now you must go into the tower and meditate, it is the only way to steady the flow of power that I'm sure is trying to burst out of you," Libera instructed.

Ariadne nodded and began to walk with her mother to the tower, she turned back noticing her grandmother hadn't moved yet.

"Are you coming home Avia?" Ariadne asked.

"I have something I must do first," Libera replied vaguely.

When they had left, Libera sat on a fallen tree contemplating what she was about to do. She did not want to interfere but she trusted her instincts and knew it was something that had to be done.

'Jareth.' She called into his mind.

'Libera, it has been a long time.' Jareth replied almost instantly.

'There isn't much time so I am going to get straight to the point.'

'Do go on.'

'I know something happened between you and Ariadne last night. I do no need to know what it is, all I know is that it has upset her to the point that she may do something rash.'

'I caused her pain now to save her from an even worse pain later.' Jareth tried to explain though he was starting to feel a small measure of doubt.

'I swore that I would uphold the laws of prophecy but Jareth have you not wondered why you are drawn to Ariadne and she to you.'

'You are saying that she is the one in the prophecy?' He demanded.

Libera refused to answer him she had already said more than she should have. She allowed the protective barrier to seal back over her mind cutting off Jareth as he demanded answers.

Ariadne sat on the floor of the tower trying to calm the storm inside her as her grandmother had suggested. But everything seemed to be raging against her, she felt elated like she could do anything, yet at the same time, she felt hopeless of her situation with Jareth. The two emotions seemed to be battling for control, they began to intertwine dangerously. Ideas flew through her head and reminded her of the crystal holding the prophecy. She thought of what Jareth said about his true love being mortal.

'What if I was to be mortal' She thought to herself.

She walked over to a small bookcase and began searching through. She came across a small notebook that almost looked like a diary, she flipped through and stopped on a random page.

Today will be a month exactly since he completed the labyrinth. I miss him so much it kills me. I have visited the Kings library in secret and found what I need, I will cast aside my immortality and go to the world above and find him.

It then began to explain how it was done, there was a small warning roughly scrawled underneath that seemed to have a tear stain over it. It warned that for this spell to work you would be reborn as a human but still have your powers. The page was signed with a small l 'this was Avia's diary' she thought to herself. She must have given up when she found out that it would mean being reborn. I could do it, there is no reason that it would not work, Jareth is immortal so I don't have that to worry about.

I could cast my spirit into the human world and be reborn, I could make sure that I remember everything. I would cast a memory spell so that no one remembers me here, that Jareth would only know me as a human. She planned it out as precisely as she could.

When she had her plan firmly in her mind she transported herself back to the clearing she had her ceremony in.

Jareth walked aimlessly through the labyrinth searching for Ariadne.

"Damn, she must have already become the new guardian." As he tried for the fifth time to locate her with his crystal.

He could feel it through the land that someone was drawing a lot of power to them and he couldn't help but worry that it was Ariadne. He had thought over what Libera had said to him all evening. He didn't know what to believe, he had spent so many years thinking his true love was going to be mortal that it was hard to believe otherwise. He now realised though that he needed to spend more time with Ariadne and find out. He needed to find her before she did something stupid.

He finally spotted a glowing figure through a small gap in the trees. He rushed towards her, he tried to grab her but he was pushed back by an invisible barrier.

"Stay back!" Ariadne warned.

"Ariadne what are you doing?" Jareth demanded.

"You wanted a mortal so badly, so a mortal you will get," Ariadne shouted as the light grew brighter before bursting through the trees, spreading through the labyrinth.

Her body fell to the floor as her spirit disappeared, Jareth ran forward and knelt beside her. He leaned forward checking her pulse, trying desperately to get her back but it was too late.

Jareth turned as he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Ariadne is that you? I saw the light pulse through and when I realised you weren't in the tower, I was worried it might be you." Rhea exclaimed.

Jareth moved to one side and allowed her to see Ariadne's body on the floor.

"No! No, no, not my Aria. Please no!" Rhea cried dropping beside her. She wept loudly before abruptly standing up her eyes almost going black with rage.

"You! This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing her finger at him.

"If you weren't so hung up on being like your father this never would have happened!" She raged. Jareth stared at her in surprise.

"Yes I know about the prophecy, do you really think I wouldn't know my daughter was destined to be your true love?" She snarled rhetorically.

"Rhea that is enough!" Libera shouted as she appeared in the clearing.

"I never should have listened to you, if she hadn't gone to that ball this wouldn't have happened!" Rhea shouted at her mother before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"She's right, I was blinded by the fact that my mother was mortal," Jareth admitted.

"Something was always going to happen Jareth, now we have to figure out what she has done to those in the underground," Libera said firmly.

They both worked together, checking any changes to the labyrinth and the castle. When they didn't find any they began to question the creatures of the labyrinth, it seemed that no one knew who she was. Libera took them both to the tower to look for any clues, they found Libera's old diary still turned to the page that Ariadne had been reading.

"It is as I feared." Libera gasped.

"What is it?" Jareth took the book from her and read the page.

"She is going to be reborn and I believe she has added a memory spell to it," Libera explained.

"I believe it was meant to be aimed at me, I do not think she realised how powerful I am," Jareth replied.

"It seems she did not think this through." Libera sighed.

"There is nothing more to do but wait for her to be reborn. Will you know when that happens?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, I can keep watch for it," Libera answered solemnly.

"I will keep watch for any changes throughout the labyrinth. Goddess knows what her absence will do to it." He said before disappearing.

A few years passed and there was still no sign of Ariadne in the human world. Every time Libera tried to check she would get the feeling that she was stuck in limbo. Rhea had barely spoken to her since the night it happened and every time she spoke to Jareth it was only to hear him rage at the lack of news. The changes to his kingdom had begun to take their toll on him. The labyrinth itself had become a dusty and unkempt maze. Though the creatures of the kingdom seemed to be mostly unaffected there were a few that had changed over the years.

The firey elders seemed to have reverted back to the ways of the younger fireys leaving a clan of mischievous creatures roaming through the forest. The goblins had all become complete and utter hooligans, his castle had become more like a pig sty.

The worst thing to happen was the collapse of the lake portal. It happened a year after Ariadne left, Jareth had been inspecting the trees surrounding the lake as they seemed to be dying. He was speaking with Sir Didymus when a large crash sent a wave of water towards them. The water began turning a sickly green, the kelpies and water sprites all rushed to get out of it. Jareth had to use a lot of his power to send them to the water kingdom where the merpeople reigned. The water smelled awful the once beautiful lake now resembled a swamp. Sir Didymus had gotten a little confused due to the memory spell that Ariadne had placed and insisted that there was nothing wrong with the lake, that the air was sweet and fragrant. He believed he was there to guard a bridge, the bridge was a small thin piece of wood attached to ropes with only small crumbling bricks to hold it in place.

Libera had had enough she used the mirror in the tower to locate Ariadne when she felt the familiar feeling of being in limbo she used all her power to push through. Rhea came into the tower room to find her mother collapsed on the floor.

"Mother!" She screamed rushing over to her.

When she reached her she sighed in relief as Libera opened her eyes and sat up.

"Mother what happened?" Rhea asked.

"I pushed through the barrier." Libera began.

"But you said it was there because you were not allowed to look into the future of a family member." Rhea interrupted.

"Yes, that is why I have now been stripped of my power of prophecy but not before I found what we needed to know," Libera explained.

"What is it?" Rhea begged.

"It's you, you need to go to the above ground. You need to be her mother, the goddess will not let her be reborn otherwise." Libera replied.

"You will have to go and speak to Jareth," Libera added.

Rhea walked through the castle searching for the King, she eventually found him in a room filled with stairs. He stood under an arch staring mindlessly at the room as the stairs warped and changed some going upside down others that led to nowhere.

"Your majesty?" Rhea spoke cautiously.

"Have you found her?" Jareth asked wearily.

"It is a little more complicated than that." Rhea sighed.

"Explain." He demanded.

Rhea repeated what her mother had told her, she asked him for his help.

"You will not last long up there, you haven't enough power to protect you. I will visit you every few months to try and prolong it as much as I can." Jareth explained.

He grabbed her arm and pulled on his power to transport them to an alleyway next to a theatre. He kept his grip on her as she became unsteady from the journey.

He conjured a small red book with gold lettering on the front 'Labyrinth', he then conjured a gold ring with a small ruby at the centre.

"This is for Ariadne it will hopefully keep her connected to the underground when you are no longer here." He explained as he handed her the book.

"This ring will help protect you when you have to go, leave it for Ariadne it will keep her powers dormant until she returns to the labyrinth." He placed the ring on her little finger.

"Oh, and you will need to create a persona for yourself, good luck," Jareth added as he began to fade away.

Rhea looked agitatedly around the alleyway, she was terrified of this unknown place. As she looked at the side of the building she spotted a tattered poster advertising roles in a play. She walked to the front of the building and went inside, a woman looked up from a small cluttered desk.

"Well, I don't suppose I need to ask what you are here for. Auditions are in the main theatre, stage door is just down the hall first right." The woman said looking at her gown.

"Thank you," Rhea said before heading down the hall.

She walked into a large dimly lit room, a handful of women sat watching as another woman sang on the stage.

"Next!" A man called cutting the woman that was singing off abruptly.

The woman all looked around at each other none of them wanted to go on next after hearing the harsh words of the director. Rhea saw her opportunity and walked out confidently onto the stage.

"Name?" He asked clearly bored.

"Linda." She replied quickly deciding upon a more human name. He looked at the list in front of him searching for her name.

"You're not on the list though you certainly look the part." He eyed her and down.

"Well, can you sing?" He demanded.

She began to sing.

"If I'd have known the way that this would end

If I'd have read the last page first

If I'd have had the strength to walk away

If I'd have known how this would hurt...

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway"

She sang a song her mother had sung when Rhea's father had died. The director stared at her silently for a few moments overwhelmed by her voice.

"You got the part." He called shaking his head clear of the strange feeling that had taken over him.

The first few months flew by Rhea integrated herself into her human role, learning everything she could in order to survive. She stayed in a dingy motel, her wages making it impossible to afford much more. She rehearsed every day for the play, after opening night she went out for drinks with the other cast members. She had been trying to find someone suitable but every man she came across had been vile.

She stood at the bar waiting for her drink when a tall smartly dressed man came up beside her.

"A little overdressed for this place aren't you?" She asked teasingly. He smiled at her not expecting such a beautiful woman to take any notice of him.

"My colleagues dragged me over, they say I work too much." He had a very handsome smile and he seemed kind.

"Linda." She held her hand out in greeting.

"Robert." He smiled again as he shook her hand.

They spoke and laughed with each other for the rest of the night. They agreed to meet again the following day and from then on they saw each other as much as possible. Rhea didn't think she could actually love a human but before long they had been together for almost a year and she loved him as much as he loved her.

"That's the last box love," Robert called as he carried a box into the living room.

"Oh good, I'm exhausted." She sighed and placed her hand on her heavily pregnant belly.

"How is our little prince doing?" He asked lovingly.

"You mean princess." She corrected him laughing playfully.

She soon made her excuses to go for a walk alone, she walked to a large park with a beautiful stone bridge that looked over a small pond. An owl perched on a tree nearby.

"Hello, Jareth." She called softly knowing he could hear her. He transformed into the human disguise that he used when he met with her.

"I have been able to store enough magic to give you 8 years with her." He explained placing his hand over the ruby ring and allowing the magic to flow inside it.

"That is not enough time, how can I leave my daughter?" Rhea cried.

"You must do all you can with the time you have, have faith I will watch over her. You may not be able to come back here but you will see her again when she returns to the underground." He reassured her gently.

"Have you decided upon a name for her?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, she will be called Sarah," Rhea replied over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Sarah, my precious thing," Jareth whispered longingly before fading back to the underground.

A/n the song does not belong to me it is by Trisha Yearwood. Also the ritual I have adjusted from P. C and Kristen Cast's house of night series.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda sat on the bed in her daughter's bedroom, she held Sarah's favourite bear tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Tomorrow she will turn eight and my time with her will be over until she returns to the labyrinth. Even then she will not be mine for she will be with The Goblin King unless I do something but what?" She asked the bear rhetorically.

She looked around the room as she tried to think of a plan, she spotted Sarah's wooden marble maze. Linda had bought it for her last year as it reminded her of the labyrinth. She had told Sarah hundreds of stories about the creatures of the labyrinth.

"Hold on what if I change the book? That's it Lancelot I will make him seem more like a villain in the story and she will be afraid of him." Linda said to the bear.

Leaping from the bed she ran to her closet and pulled out the hidden book, she placed her hand with the ruby ring onto the book and concentrated on the changes she wanted to make. She felt the book grow warm, a soft light began to glow before it disappeared. Linda looked into the book and found the changes she had made, smiling to herself she wrapped the book back up and placed it in the pile of Sarah's other wrapped presents.

When Sarah had gone to bed Linda decided to take one last walk to the park. As she stood on the bridge a horrendous pain began pulsing through her body.

"No! It can't be happening yet. Jareth!" She shouted. Jareth appeared immediately after sensing that something was wrong. He crouched down next to her and looked at the ring suspiciously.

"I must have miscalculated by a few days." He muttered quietly.

"It's her birthday tomorrow, I can't miss that." She pleaded.

"I told you that when the magic in this ring ran out you would have to return to the underground immediately or suffer a rather slow and painful death," Jareth explained. He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"So be it," Linda replied defiantly.

Jareth abruptly grabbed her wrist and transported them to the underground.

"I promised your mother that I would not allow you to die up there and I keep my promises." He said through gritted teeth. He left her alone in the clearing, taking the ring with him he transported back to Sarah's house.

Jareth stood quietly in her bedroom watching as she slept soundly, she was such a sweet little girl. He knew she would become a beautiful woman, his true love but for now, he could only see her as the little girl cuddling her bear as she dreamt of mystical worlds, daring knights, and beautiful princesses.

"Soon you will be reunited with your mother and you will live in a castle of your own." He vowed as he softly as he moved her hair from her face. He placed the ring on the table beside her.

"I'll be there for you, as the world falls down." He sang quietly. He knew the pain she would feel from losing her mother but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, Jareth felt her begin to stir and left quickly before she could see him.

"Mom?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Sir but we have just spoken to her cast members at the theatre and they believe she was having an affair with this man." The officer held up a photo of a tall thin man with short blonde hair and unusual eyes.

"She wouldn't! She loved me and our daughter!" Robert shouted.

A female officer glared at him from where she sat consoling Sarah who was sobbing holding a small red book with a ruby ring on her finger.

"They were seen together on the night of her disappearance in the park, the paparazzi followed her there and took a picture of them." The officer explained holding another photo up. There she was on the bridge a clear shot of the man holding her wrist while his other hand held her under her chin.

Robert looked away in defeat, he could not believe that she was having an affair but he could not deny what was right in front of his eyes.

"Thank you, I am sorry to have wasted your time," Robert said as he ushered them towards the door.

"Would you like us to continue with the investigation?" The female officer asked.

"No, it is clear that she has run away with that man. I will not drag her back to where she does not want to be." He replied sternly before closing the door.

Sarah sat on her window seat looking out into the night, the cool breeze freezing the tears that ran down her face. An owl landed softly on the branch right in front of her. Sarah was too upset to be shocked and she smiled sadly at the owl.

"Hello little owl, it's my birthday today and my mom has disappeared. Dad says that she has run away with another man that she didn't love us anymore. Do you want to know a secret little owl?" Sarah asked brushing the tears from her face.

Jareth listened intently while tilting his owl head to one side as if answering her he let out a soft hoot.

"I think she's gone to the labyrinth, she always told me stories of creatures in this great maze. Now she has left me a book about it and maybe it will tell me how to get there." Sarah explained confidently.

Jareth was shocked he had to stop himself from turning into his fae form right there and then. He knew though that a child's imagination was vast especially in times of tragedy. He let out another soft hoot before flying away.

"Goodbye, little owl," Sarah said sadly.

Over the years Jareth visited her as often as he could in his owl form. She would tell him many things, sometimes it was trivial while other times she spoke of how she felt. She was a little bit of an outcast at school, Jareth suspected it was due to her powers that lay dormant within her.

"Sarah, don't forget we are going out tonight," Karen warned.

"Yes, I know." Sarah rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house.

"Come on Merlin, let's get out of here." She clipped his lead to his collar and began walking leisurely towards the park.

It had been eight years since her mom had disappeared at first it was just her and her dad. They did everything together and though she missed her mom it had been great. Then Karen came along she started working as a secretary at her dad's law firm, the next thing she knew her dad was sitting her down and telling her he was getting married. Sarah hadn't been happy with it at all but as she got to that awkward age of twelve she began to realise there were things she couldn't really talk to her dad about. So she tried to get along with Karen and for a time she felt like she had a mother again. That is until the baby was born now all of their attention went to him and all Sarah was good for was babysitting.

"It's not fair Merlin, we were finally a family." Sarah moaned as she sat next to him on the grass.

Merlin placed his head in her lap almost as if he was trying to comfort her. She stroked his fur absentmindedly while she read her favourite little red book. Sarah looked up at the tree as she heard the familiar flap of wings accompanied by a soft hoot. She smiled widely at the owl, she didn't understand it but she felt very connected to the owl.

"Would you like me to recite it for you?" Sarah asked him.

She had decided that she wanted to become an actress like her mother and often brought plays to the park to perform in front of Merlin. Sometimes the owl would be there and other times it was just Sarah, this would be the first time she performed labyrinth in front of her owl friend.

Jareth sat still in stunned silence as she came to the end of the story, it had been tampered with. Now he knew why Rhea had collapsed a few days earlier, she had made him into the villain. He watched her as she ran out of the park, the rain began to pour down matching his mood perfectly. Jareth transported himself to Rhea's house.

"Where is she?" Jareth shouted angrily as Libera walked out to greet him.

"How nice to see you too, your majesty," Libera said sarcastically.

"Don't play games with me! I asked where is she?" Jareth snarled.

"If you are talking about my daughter, she is in the tower and I will not allow you to harm her." She warned.

"How dare you, I am your King!" Jareth raged.

"I am the former guardian of the labyrinth my allegiance is to The Goddess Gaia and the underground itself." She replied sternly.

Jareth disappeared in a fit of rage, he stormed through his library conjuring crystals and smashing them into the bookcases causing books to fly across the room. Just as he conjured another crystal he felt the power of being summoned course through his body. He relished in the feeling he had not felt since she had left, he knew instinctively that it was Sarah calling him.

"If it is a villain she expects then so be it." He smiled dangerously as he transformed his clothes into his most intimidating outfit.

"Goblins! You know what to do." He gathered his horde together before transporting them to Sarah's house.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you do Rhea?" Libera demanded as she appeared in the tower.

Rhea sighed she knew exactly what her mother was talking about, she had heard Jareth outside demanding to know where she was.

"I changed the book, I made him out to be more of a villain than he is," Rhea admitted, she saw no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Oh, Rhea, do you know what you have done? If Jareth decides to live up to the book she may leave us altogether when she has retrieved the child." Libera scolded her.

"I wasn't thinking, it was the day before her eighth birthday and I was distraught knowing that I would have to leave her." Rhea sobbed.

"I understand that it must have been upsetting but if you had told me sooner I could have fixed this," Libera explained.

"Why don't you change it now?" Rhea asked almost pleading like a small child.

Before Libera could answer her they both felt a great tremor through the labyrinth as a wish was made, they looked into the mirror and saw Sarah make her wish.

"I think it is too late for that," Libera replied solemnly.

Jareth transformed dramatically into his fae form and smiled menacingly at her.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Jareth could almost feel the fear radiating from her. In his current dark mood, he almost enjoyed it.

He taunted her ruthlessly as she begged him for her brother back, he offered her a crystal that would show her dreams. He had to admit she was incredibly strong to reject his offer of an easy way out, even though she was afraid she still wanted to save her brother.

He transported them seamlessly to the dusty hill that overlooked the labyrinth.

"It doesn't look that far!" Jareth could tell she was trying to seem brave. He silently moved closer to her until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"It's further than you think, time is short." He replied huskily.

The way she jumped and almost shivered in response reminded him of how Ariadne used to react to him. She was already changing, it would happen slowly over her journey through the labyrinth but she would not regain her full self until she removed the ring.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever. Such a pity." He warned her before fading away to his castle.

Hoggle zipped his trousers up as quickly as he could, he was embarrassed at being caught like that. He looked at the girl in front of him, 'She looks like a younger version of Ariadne.' He thought to himself. Libera had explained to him what had happened as he hadn't been affected by the spell.

"Oh, it's you." He grunted. He felt like she had abandoned him when she had promised to help him. Libera had said that he could stay with her but without Ariadne there he felt like he was imposing, so he went back to his little hut outside the labyrinth gates.

He tried to ignore her as he continued spraying the fairies that kept ruining his plants.

"Ouch, it bit me," Sarah shouted.

"Well, what did yous expect fairies to do?" He chuckled.

"I thought they did nice things, like granting wishes." She replied naively.

"Huh, shows what yous know don't it." He quite liked being the one that knew more about the labyrinth.

He showed her the gates into the labyrinth after a few minutes of taunting her with word games. He wanted to just leave her to it and forget about her but he couldn't.

"Cosy isn't it! Ha ha!" He laughed as he made her jump.

"Now would you go left or right?" He asked her.

"Well, they both look the same. Which way would you go?" Sarah asked in return.

"Me I wouldn't go either way." He said trying to give her a clue that there was another way.

"If that's all the help you're going to be you can just leave." She completely missed the point.

"You know your problem yous take too many things for granted take this labyrinth, for instance, even if yous get to the centre you'll never get out again." He warned her. He didn't want her to end up with the Goblin King.

"That's your opinion." She replied dismissively.

"Well, it's a lot better than yours." He began to walk away muttering to himself.

"Thanks for nothing hogwart." She said.

"Oh, it's Hoggle and don't say I didn't warn you," Hoggle shouted before slamming the gates behind him.

"Now don't you forget to invite her in, I want to have a little chat with her." Mrs worm reminded her husband as he moved out to the edge of their home.

Sarah had been screaming and hitting the walls in anger, she wasn't ready to give up but if she couldn't get passed the first section then she was going to lose anyway.

"Allo." Mr worm said.

"Did you just say hello?" Sarah asked him after looking around to see if it was someone else that spoke.

"No I said allo but that's close enough." He conceded gently.

"Oh." She felt a little strange to be talking to a worm.

"Come inside and meet the Mrs." He offered kindly.

She declined his invitation and began complaining that there was not a turn or door to be seen. She told him that she was trying to solve the Labyrinth and asked for his help.

"It's full of openings just you ain't seeing them." He laughed.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked.

"There's one just across there, it's right in front of you." He nodded his head in the direction of the hidden opening.

"William, invite her in for some tea!" Mr worm heard his wife shout from inside.

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea." He insisted.

Sarah was incredibly stubborn and refused to believe that there was an opening.

"You try walking through it, you'll see what I mean." Mr worm finally said a little irritated. She finally listened to him and began walking down the left path.

"Hey hang on!" He shouted to her.

"What was that?" She quickly came back and asked him.

"Don't go that way, never go that way." He warned and shook his head as she walked towards the right path.

"If she'd have kept on going down that way, she'd have gone straight to that castle." He muttered to himself as went back inside.

"What did you do that for, William?" Mrs worm demanded.

"She said she wanted to solve the labyrinth, you can't solve the labyrinth if you go straight to the castle." He reasoned.

"Yes but why else would anyone want to solve the labyrinth except to get to the castle." Mrs worm explained.

"Oh." Mr worm realised he had made a mistake.

"Ah higgle, I have a job for you." Jareth was sprawled across his throne with the baby fast asleep in his arms.

"Yes, yer majesty." He said quietly.

Hoggle remembered the first time he came to the castle, he had not seen Ariadne and was worried about her. He knew she had been with the King and so in his worry, he stormed into the castle and demanded to know where she was. Jareth had sat calculatingly quiet, he finally spoke to him in a low and dangerous voice. He reminded him just who he was speaking to and warned him from doing it again. From then on it seemed Jareth summoned him to the castle to perform one menial task or another just to annoy him.

"Sarah is getting further than I thought she would, I want you to take her back to the beginning," Jareth instructed him.

"Yer majesty, where can I find her?" Hoggle asked.

"She is currently with the riddle guards, you will have to wait until she chooses one of the doors," Jareth explained.

When Hoggle had left, Jareth conjured a crystal and watched her as she tried to solve the truth and lies riddle. He was a little surprised when she managed to solve it. He was about to tell Hoggle which door she had gone through when she began boasting that it was a piece of cake. Jareth fumed at her insult, he used his small connection to the labyrinth to cause the floor to cave in from under her. He let her fall fast before slowing her descent before she hit the floor. Jareth had inadvertently opened the ground above an Oubliette. 'Ah, this has worked out better than I'd hoped. Stuck in an Oubliette unless she allows Hoggle to 'help' her' he thought to himself. He laughed loudly throwing the crystal into the air and allowing it to float to where Hoggle was. Jareth figured that Hoggle would know that it would transport him to Sarah.

"This is just great stuck in an old, dark and cold oubliette." Sarah ranted.

"How did you know what this place is?" Hoggle asked as he lit the lamp.

Sarah jumped yards at the sound of his gruff voice.

"I don't know where that came from, the word just seemed to pop into my head. What does it even mean?" Sarah asked frowning.

"It's a place to put people to forget about them, yous must have done something to make him mad for him to just open up the ground likes that," Hoggle explained.

"All I'm trying to do is fix my mistake." Sarah shook her head.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that," Hoggle muttered cryptically.

"What you need to do is get out of here completely. Forget about your brother and just go home. I'll even take you myself." Hoggle suggested.

"No, I need to rescue Toby. Please if you won't help me get to the castle just get me as far as you can. I'll give you this." She bribed him with a plastic red bracelet. She had seen the jewellery he carried on a keychain and thought that he might be more willing to help her.

"Ooh, well I don't promise nothing but I'll take yous as far as I can then you're on your own. Right?" Hoggle hadn't felt right in taking her back to the beginning and leaped at the chance of taking her bribe.

"Right." Sarah agreed.

Jareth conjured another crystal to his gloved hand ' let's see if Hoggle has managed to convince her to go with him.' He thought to himself. As he looked into his crystal he saw them walking through the valley of false alarms, the complete opposite way that they were supposed to be going.

"That little fool, he's helping her. Well, I think it's time I checked on her personally don't you?" He laughed causing the goblins around him to join in.

Hoggle and Sarah walked cautiously around the corner, a crystal rolled across the floor in front of them.

"Ah, what have we here?" An odd looking goblin sat leaning against the wall.

"Nothing!" Hoggle and Sarah quickly replied.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing Tra la la." Jareth stood up and tore the costume from his body.

"Higgle.." Jareth began.

"Hogwart." Sarah interrupted.

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected irritably.

"If I thought for one moment that you would betray me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first in the bog of eternal stench." Jareth threatened.

"No yer majesty not the eternal stench!" Hoggle begged desperately grabbing at his leg.

"Oh yes, Hoggle." He snarled as he kicked him out of the way.

"And you Sarah, How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" He asked her huskily. He leaned closer to her forcing her to step back into the wall. She stared at him her emerald green eyes looked like they were burning.

"It's a piece of cake." She said defiantly.

"Really, well how about we up the stakes." He growled. Jareth really couldn't stand that phrase it tore through him like shattered glass. He conjured a clock and began moving the hand forward he took three hours from her.

"That's not fair!" She shouted angrily.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" He spat rhetorically.

"So the labyrinth is a piece of cake is it, well let's see how you deal with this little slice." He conjured a crystal and threw it down the tunnel, the crystal turned into a large metal machine with long spinning spikes on the front.

"Oh no! The cleaners run!" Hoggle shouted at Sarah. They were both too busy to notice Jareth smirking as he faded from view.

They ran as fast as they could down the tunnel, they came to a gate but it was locked.

"The cleaners, the bog of stench! You sure got his attention!" Hoggle shouted.

Sarah hit the wall again and again desperately trying to find a way out of the tunnel.

"That's just a wall there's no other way out except this gate and it's locked!" Hoggle shouted.

Sarah felt her hands begin to burn as she continued to hit the wall, she could see her hands starting to glow. She placed her hands on the wall and concentrated on it falling down. The wall began to shake before collapsing in a cloud of dust just as the cleaners moved past tearing the gate off of the wall.

"How'd yous do that?" Hoggle asked shocked.

"I have no idea, come let's get out of here." Sarah pointed at the ladder.

"What was that about back there anyway?" Sarah asked as they climbed the ladder.

"I'm a coward and Jareth scares me, he wanted me to take yous back to the beginning. You wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the bog of eternal stench, it's it's..argh." Hoggle stopped abruptly as part of the ladder fell from under his foot, he gripped the ladder tightly to stop himself from falling.

"Is that all it does, is smell?" Sarah asked scrunching her nose up.

"Believe me that's enough but the worse thing is if yous so much as put a foot in the bog of eternal stench you'll smell bad for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off." Hoggle explained.

"What happened to the lake?" Sarah asked.

"What lake?" Hoggle quickly asked. He didn't understand how she was remembering things.

"For some reason, I imagined there was a lake here," Sarah replied quietly.

Hoggle didn't answer her after that, they finally came to the opening and climbed out through a vase.

In the castle Jareth lay sullen on his throne, Hisashi watched him quietly from the doorway.

"What is it Hisashi, you've never been shy about speaking your mind before?" Jareth asked.

"I say this with utmost respect Jareth but what you are doing is wrong," Hisashi replied.

"Don't you think I've noticed that?" Jareth asked sarcastically.

"Then you need to do something about it, not just sit here sulking," Hisashi instructed.

"What can I do, she fears me. Any help I offer her now will be seen as a ploy to trap her." Jareth sighed.

"What if I was to go to her? I could offer some cryptic advice, that will ultimately hint at her past." Hisashi suggested.

"Yes that's it, we need to get the ring from her as well," Jareth added.

"Leave that to me Jareth I have a plan," Hisashi said vaguely.

"Here we are then, you're on your own from now on," Hoggle said as he began walking away quickly.

"Wait just a minute, Hoggle, you cheat you nasty little cheat!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Now don't try to embarrass me I've got no pride," Hoggle muttered.

"Oh yeah." Sarah quickly grabbed the jewellery that hung on his keychain.

"Hey yous give those back, give those back to me!" He shouted trying to grab them from her.

"Ah ah ah, now which way to the castle?" Sarah asked.

"Thems my rightful property, it's not fair!" Hoggle shouted stomping his foot.

"No it isn't but that's the way it is." Sarah realised that not everything was fair but that was just how it was supposed to be.

They both heard footsteps shuffling behind them, they turned quickly to see who it was. An old man in strange robes was walking towards a stone chair that looked like giant books. He had a small red and Orange bird sat on his shoulder talking incessantly in his ear.

"Ah a young girl." He smiled.

"Woo woo woo." The bird added causing the old man to glare at it.

"And who is this?" He asked pointing at Hoggle.

"My friend." She answered quickly.

"What can I do for you, young woman?" He asked.

"We need.. that is I need to get to the castle, do you know the way?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Ah, you want to get to the castle." The old man repeated.

"How's that for brain power." The bird said slyly.

"Be quiet!" The old man demanded.

"Ah, nuts." The bird ruffled his feathers irritated.

"So young woman, the way forward is sometimes the way back." He stated.

"Aye, will you listen to this crap." The bird taunted.

"Will you please be quiet!" The old man shouted.

"Alright!"

"Ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright."

"Alright. Sorry." The bird muttered.

"Finished?" The old man sighed.

"Yes."

"Quite often young lady, it seems like we are not getting anywhere when in fact." He continued.

"We are." The bird interrupted.

"We are." The old man snarled at the bird.

"Well, I'm certainly not getting anywhere at the moment." Sarah sighed she wished she'd not wasted her time talking to these two.

Hisashi regretted using this bird he had forgotten how irritating he could be. He ducked his head down and pretended to fall asleep, the sooner he got the ring the better.

"Hah, join the club." The bird squawked. He held his wing out slowly to show that it was damaged.

"I uh think that's your lot. Please leave a contribution in the little box." The bird demanded as Hisashi held out a small wooden box.

Sarah looked at the jewels that hung from her jeans.

"Don't yous dare thems mine!" Hoggle shouted.

She looked sadly at the ring on her finger, it had been the last thing her mother had given her. She knew that she needed to save Toby and so she quickly took it off and put it in the box before she could change her mind.

"Gracias, senorita." The bird called as Hoggle and Sarah walked towards the hedge maze.

"Well we got the ring, better go and see Jareth. I hope he has thought of a plan, he hasn't got much time left." Hisashi sighed warily.


	9. Chapter 9

"You have the ring?" Jareth asked him as soon as he walked into his study.

"Jareth you and I both know that you were watching every second of that exchange," Hisashi replied handing him the ring.

"You know me too well old friend," Jareth said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I do not enjoy seeing you like this Jareth," Hisashi said anxiously.

"I'm going to lose her all over again, I can feel it." Jareth looked blindly at the labyrinth, his head hung low in despair.

"If only you could start again." Hisashi sighed.

"You know even my powers are beyond that..." Jareth stopped and turned around abruptly.

"What if I made her forget? That would be just as good as starting again!" Jareth exclaimed as an idea began to form.

"I will put a memory spell in something that Hoggle can give her but what then I'd need something to distract her with." Jareth paced agitatedly.

"Why don't you create a ball for her, have a crystal transport her to the ball. Gather the fae they know the rules when it comes to a runner." Hisashi suggested.

"Yes, that's it, now what to use for the spell?" Jareth asked himself loudly.

"How about a piece of fruit an Apple or maybe some pomegranate?" Hisashi interjected.

"That's a little cliche don't you think." Jareth laughed.

"I know I will use a peach." Jareth decided.

"A peach?" Hisashi asked frowning.

"I remember Ariadne telling me her favourite fruit was a peach and she is bound to be feeling hungry by now," Jareth explained.

He conjured a peach from the kitchen and began placing the memory spell inside it. As he turned the peach over in his hand Toby began to cry from inside the cot that he had been sleeping in.

"Hisashi can you make this little tike something to eat, I would ask one of the goblins but I'm afraid they would try and feed him a whole chicken or something." Jareth grimaced.

"Now it is time to go and give this to Hoggle." Jareth smiled. For some reason, that dwarf was like a thorn in his side that he just couldn't leave alone.

Hoggle and Sarah walked through the hedge maze silently, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Why'd yous say that, about my being your friend?" Hoggle abruptly asked.

"Because you are you may not be much of a friend but you're the only one I've got in this place," Sarah replied without looking at him.

"You've got more friends here than yous think." He muttered under his breath, too quiet for Sarah to hear.

As they turned round a corner a loud roar echoed through the maze, the sound making Hoggle and Sarah jump yards.

"What was that?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Ahhh goodbye!" Hoggle quickly turned around and began to run.

Sarah quickly grabbed him before he could get away. "Hey wait a minute are you my friend or not?" Sarah demanded as he continued to struggle away from her.

He managed to get her hand off him and quickly moved away from her.

"No, I'm not, Hoggle looks after himself like everyone. Hoggle is Hoggle's friend!" He shouted at her before running away at the sound of another roar.

"Hoggle you coward!" She shouted after him.

"Well I'm not afraid, things aren't always what they seem in this place," Sarah said with false bravado.

Sarah slowly peeked around the corner and saw a large beast, he hung upside down, tied by his ankle to a tree. A gang of goblins laughed as they hit him with long sticks, the sticks had strange pink creatures on the end with long sharp teeth. The creatures would bite the beast every time the goblin was close enough to him.

"That poor beast, if only I had something to throw." Sarah looked around the floor but couldn't find anything. She could see that the beast was in pain but she didn't know what she could do. As she tried to think of a plan the beast gave a loud howl, when he finished howling he looked directly at Sarah and slowly motioned his eyes towards the ground.

Sarah looked down at the floor to see a small rock, she picked it up and quickly threw it at one of the goblins causing his helmet to spin so that he couldn't see. Another rock rolled towards her while Ludo begun howling continuously, Sarah threw each rock at a different goblin smiling as they fell.

The goblins were shouting at each other as one of them fell causing the stick creature to bite one of them on the bum.

"Ah who bit me?" The Goblin shouted.

"Ah who turned out the lights?" Another added.

"We're under attack! Retreat!" They all rushed blindly away from the beast all shouting and complaining.

Sarah walked cautiously over to the beast afraid that he may have been trapped for a reason. As she got closer he began roaring scared that she would hurt him.

"Hey now is that any way to treat someone who's trying to help you?" Sarah tried to shout over the noise he was making.

He quickly stopped at her words. "Don't you want me to help you down?" She asked gently.

"Get.. down!" He said slowly.

She walked over to the base of the tree and began fighting with the knot that was keeping him in place.

"Just a second, hold on." She called as she finally managed to untie the first knot. She undid the second and felt the rope pull through her hands as the beast dropped to the floor.

"Oh, no I'm so sorry are you hurt?" She rushed over to him and quickly helped him to his feet.

As she looked at his face anxiously checking if he was ok, a feeling of recognition flooded through her.

"Ludo?" She asked frowning.

"Ari, Ari friend!" He shouted excitedly.

He moved to put his big arms around her, " Wait, wait a minute Ludo, I'm Sarah, not Ari." Sarah corrected him unnerved by how right hearing that name felt.

"Sarah? Sarah friend!" He began to hug her and again she moved away.

"Ludo I need to get to the castle, do you know the way?" She asked hopefully.

He looked repeatedly from left to right seemingly eager to help her, his head slumped and he looked at her with sad eyes. "Urrh uh.. no." He eventually sighed.

"You don't know either, I wonder if anyone knows how to get through the labyrinth." She said quietly.

Sarah began to look for a way to go when she spotted two wooden doors both with a strange looking character for door knockers. She moved closer to them, Ludo quickly following her.

"What do you think, which should we choose out of these two ugly characters?" Sarah asked playfully as she continued to look at each of them.

Before Ludo could answer a gruff voice shouted: " It's very rude to stare!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just wondering which door to choose." She quickly apologised.

"What?" He shouted.

"It's mmm no mmmm use.." the other doorknocker tried to speak around the ring that he held in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"I'm mm not talkin mm with mm my m mouth mm full." He argued.

"Hold on a minute I can't understand what you're saying." Sarah quickly pulled the ring from his mouth.

"I said it's no use talking to him, he's deaf as a post." He smiled, happy to be free of the ring.

"Mumble mumble mumble, you're a wonderful conversational companion!" The deaf doorknocker scoffed sarcastically.

"You can talk all you do is moan!"

"No good, can't hear you."

"Arrh." They used to be door knockers for a set of double doors that led to the Kings private garden, they both had the ring just below them and were both able to speak and hear. The only problem was that they argued constantly, Jareth grew tired of his peaceful visits to his garden being disturbed by them and so he punished them. He placed them on these doors far away from the castle and put the rings so that one of them would be deaf and the other unable to speak. Not that it really stopped them from arguing but at least Jareth didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Where do these doors lead?" Sarah quickly asked before they could start arguing again.

"Search me, we're just the knockers." He laughed.

"Oh, how do I get in?" She asked as she tried to push it open.

"Knock and the door will open." He replied simply.

Sarah turned to get the ring from Ludo and laughed when she saw he had it in his mouth.

"Ludo." She laughed taking it from his mouth.

"Ew, I don't want that thing back in my mouth." The doorknocker insisted.

"Come on I wanna knock." Sarah tried to put it in his mouth but he held his lips closed tightly. She noticed him breathing heavily through his nose and quickly grabbed hold of it. She placed the ring against his mouth and waited for him to open his mouth.

"Sorry." She called as she managed to get it in his mouth and knocked the door.

"Mm that's almright I'm m used mm to mm it." He mumbled.

The door closed behind them with a loud bang that made Ludo jump. They were in a heavily covered forest, the trees towering above them, their trunks seemed to glitter in the low light.

"Ludo scared." He moaned.

"Who'd have thought a big thing like you would be scared," Sarah said sympathetically.

"Yea." Ludo agreed sadly.

"Here hold my hand." She held her hand out to him and gripped his large hand as much as she could.

Jareth watched them from the dark shadows unconsciously twirling a crystal from palm to palm.

"See there's nothing to be afraid of Ludo," Sarah said encouragingly.

Jareth smirked mischievously ' She really needs to think before she speaks.' He thought to himself. He threw the crystal towards the beasts feet causing the ground to open beneath him and close just as he fell through.

"Ludo?" Sarah called.

"Ludo?" She called again anxiously.

"Hoggle, help!" She shouted. She was scared now that she was alone.

Hoggle wandered aimlessly on a hill near the forest, he gasped as he heard Sarah's frightened call.

"I'm coming, Sarah." He quickly rushed towards her shouting.

Jareth appeared in front of him leaning regally against the rock. "Well, if it isn't you. And where are you going?"

"Uh, well, the little lady give me the slip, but I just hears her now. So I was about to lead her back to the beginning like you told me." Hoggle quickly answered.

"I see. For one moment, I thought you were running to help her. But, uh, no, not after my warnings, that would be stupid." Jareth smiled menacingly.

"You bet it would! Me? Help her? After your warnings?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh, dear. Poor Hoghead." Jareth bent down so that hew was now eye level with him.

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected quietly.

"I've just noticed your lovely jewels are missing." He continued, ignoring Hoggle's correction.

"Uh, oh, yes, so they are. My lovely jewels, missing." He patted the side of his leg where his jewels normally hung.

Hoggle heard Sarah calling Ludo again and knew he needed to get away from Jareth. "I'd better find them. But first, I'm off to take the lady to the beginning of the Labyrinth, just like we planned." He started to walk away as quickly as he could without drawing suspicion.

"Wait! I've got a much better plan. Give her this." Jareth tossed Hoggle a crystal that turned into a peach as he caught it.

"W…what is it?" Hoggle asked apprehensively.

"It's a present," Jareth replied cryptically.

"It isn't going to hurt the little lady, is it?" Hoggle asked quietly.

"Oh, now, why the concern?" Jareth taunted.

"I won't do nothing to harm her." He shouted with a sudden burst of courage.

"Come, come, Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl." Jareth laughed spitefully.

" I ain't lost my head," Hoggle replied defensively.

"You don't think a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?" Jareth punctuated every word by jabbing at Hoggle with his swagger stick.

Hoggle rubbed his side painfully, "Well, she said we were…"

"What? Bosom companions? Friends?" Jareth snarled interrupting Hoggle.

"Ahh…don't matter." Hoggle hung his head sadly.

"You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll dip you straight first into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Jareth threatened.

"Yes, right." Hoggle agreed quickly before starting to leave.

"And, Hoggle, if she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince," Jareth called after him causing Hoggle to stop and turn in surprise.

"You…you will?" He asked bewildered.

"Prince of the Land of Stench!" Jareth laughed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

Sarah stopped as she heard the snap of a tree branch, she was afraid, she didn't know what sort of creatures could be lurking in this forest. Just as she was about to start walking again she saw a blur of bright orange fur rush past her shouting loudly.

"What do you want?" Sarah shouted over their raucous laughter.

"Who us? We just out to have a good time." The creature laughed.

"Yea that's right." Another agreed.

One of them lit a fire and they all began singing and dancing around. Sarah watched puzzled by the creatures, she looked at the fire sure that something was missing.

"Why isn't there any pictures in the fire?" She asked as a vague memory of the creatures came to her mind. She sat with an older group of them, watching the fire as a tale of a great battle appeared within the flames.

"What you talking about lady?" One hung upside down from a branch above her.

"You gone lost your head!" They laughed.

"I know what we should do, take off her head."

"Yeah let's take it off." They all started throwing their heads around before climbing all over her and trying to pull her head off.

"Ow!" Sarah screamed as they began tugging on her head.

"Hey her head don't come off." The creature said sounding disappointed.

"Of course it doesn't." Sarah started pulling the creatures off her head.

She grabbed the head of the closest creature and threw it, one by one she carried on until all their heads were strewn throughout the forest. With them distracted she made a run for it, determined to get as far away as possible.

"Hey, it's against the rules to throw other people's heads!" They shouted after her.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Come back little lady, play the game."

"Yeah, we get to throw your head."

"Go away!" Sarah shouted as she came to a dead end. She turned quickly only to reach another dead end.

"Leave me alone." She could hear them starting to surround her, she was trapped.

"Grab it!" Hoggle threw a rope down to her from the wall.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called in surprise.

"If you play you could take off your arms." The creatures called.

"Take off your ears you don't need two ears." Another suggested as its head flew into the air.

"Oh go away." Hoggle moaned as he helped Sarah to her feet.

"Damn fireys!" He muttered.

"Hoggle you came to help me." She cried happily and knelt beside him throwing her arms around him in gratitude.

She tried to kiss him on the cheek, " Ah don't kiss me, no don't kiss me.. don't!" Hoggle shouted trying to get her off him, Jareth's warning ringing in his ear.

As she managed to give him a small kiss the floor moved beneath them turning into a long slope that seemed to go through the wall. They abruptly came to an opening above the bog of eternal stench. Sarah quickly hung to the side of the wall and desperately tried to stop Hoggle from falling as he hung from a small stick that was stuck up out of the edge of the wall.

"What is this place? I've never smelt anything like it, it's like, like.." Sarah held her nose tightly.

"Oh it doesn't matter what it's like, it's the bog of eternal stench, Help!" He shouted struggling to keep his grip on the stick.

Sarah pulled with all her might and managed to get him onto his feet on the ledge next to her. They moved slowly along the ledge aiming for the small bit of earth just ahead of them.

"Why'd you have to go and do a thing like that for?" Hoggle asked angrily.

"What you mean rescue you?" Sarah asked confused.

"No, you kissed me." He replied gruffly.

"Don't try to be so hard, I know you came back to rescue me and I know that you're my friend," Sarah said smugly.

"Did not, am not, I just came to get my property back." Hoggle disagreed profusely.

"Oh and give you.. give you.." a loose stone slipped from under Hoggle's feet causing him to fall towards the ground just at the edge of the bog. Sarah shouted and quickly leaped forward to try and catch him. They both fell on top of something large and furry.

"Ludo!" She cried happily as she got to her feet.

"Smell bad." He moaned.

"I know, where's Hoggle gone?" Sarah asked looking around for him.

Ludo heard a muffled cry from beneath him and quickly moved to stand up. Hoggle rushed out from underneath the great beast and coward in fright.

"It's ok Hoggle, this is Ludo he's a friend too," Sarah reassured him.

"Smell bad." Ludo moaned again.

"Come on I see a bridge over there," Sarah called as she began walking towards it.

Libera sat anxiously waiting in the tower watching Sarah through the mirror. She was getting so close to the castle, they were running out of time.

'Jareth please tell me you have something planned!' She spoke into his mind.

'yes Libera I have a plan, trust me.' He replied vaguely.

Libera sighed as she closed the connection 'I want to trust you but I know how careless you can be, Jareth.' She thought to herself.

"I will just have to keep a closer watch on her." She vowed determinedly.

Sir Didymus watched quietly from inside his den as they made their way over to the bridge. 'Trying to cross the bridge without my permission, I think not.' He thought to himself before jumping out in front of them his staff raised.

"Stop! Stop I say!" Sir Didymus shouted.

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Who are you, young lady? How is it you know of my name?" Sir Didymus asked suspiciously.

"I.. I just do but this isn't right, there should be a lake here." Sarah trailed off dazed by the memory flooding her mind.

"There was a man, no a seal but he was a man as well." Sarah closed her eyes tightly as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Are you speaking of a selkie?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Yes that's it, a selkie but, but something happened to him." Sarah shook her head as the pain came again.

"There has never been a lake nor any selkies living here, you are just trying to distract me so that you may get past. You cannot fool me, I have taken an oath and I must defend it to the death." Sir Didymus snarled.

"Please Didymus, I need to get across I only have little time left." Sarah pleaded.

"That's Sir Didymus to you and none may pass this way without my permission." He insisted.

"We've got to get out of this stench!" Hoggle moaned.

"Stench of what speaketh thou?" Sir Didymus demanded.

"This place it smells awful," Sarah complained.

"I smell nothing and I live by my sense of smell." He stopped to take a long sniff of the air.

"The air is sweet and fragrant and none may pass without my permission." Sir Didymus repeated irritably.

"Oh get out of my way!" Hoggle said as he tried to push past him.

"I warn thee I'm sworn to do my duty." Sir Didymus jabbed him in the side with his staff.

Ludo quickly grabbed hold of the staff and held it above the ground with Sir Didymus still hanging onto it tightly.

"Get off my staff Sir!" Sir Didymus shouted angrily.

Hoggle saw his opportunity and ran quickly across the bridge.

"Hoggle, where are you going?" She called after him.

Sir Didymus bit Ludo on the finger causing Ludo to howl loudly as he flung him into the tree. Ludo broke off a large tree branch and begun swinging it wildly at Sir Didymus.

"Wait! Stop! Stop this right now!" Sarah demanded.

They both abruptly stopped at the force of her command, they looked expectantly at her.

"We don't have time for this. Let me look at this logically, Sir Didymus tell me again exactly what you have sworn." Sarah instructed.

"I have sworn with my life's blood, none shall pass this way without my permission." Sir Didymus replied confidently.

"Well, may we have your permission?" She asked.

"Oh, uh... yes?" He replied sheepishly.

"Thank you noble Sir." She thanked him graciously.

"My lady." He bowed his head towards her.

Sarah began cautiously walking over the bridge, one foot moving slowly in front of the other.

"Fear not my lady, this bridge has lasted for a thousand years." He exaggerated tapping on the crumbling bricks.

The bridge gave a deep groan before falling apart bit by bit crashing into the bog.

"Oh no!" Sarah screamed. She quickly grabbed hold of a branch that hung above her head just as the plank of wood split under her feet.

"Help!" She screamed.

"I'll save thee, My lady, somehow." Sir Didymus called.

As she clung to the branch her hands began to glow, a piece of the wooden plank began rising back up until it sat firmly under her feet. Sarah cautiously loosened her grip on the branch and felt the plank of wood begin to move to the edge of the bog. She quickly jumped off it not trusting that it would keep her aloft any longer.

"How did you do that, my lady?" Sir Didymus questioned her.

"I don't know, I just felt my hands go tingly and start to glow and then there was the wood. It was like I knew what I was doing but I didn't know how I was doing it." Sarah replied.

"Only problem is, I don't think I could do that again." Sarah continued.

They all stood silently pondering how Sir Didymus and Ludo could get across without the bridge. Ludo broke the silence with a loud howl.

"Sir Ludo, I cannot think with you howling like that." Sir Didymus complained.

"No look he's calling the rocks!" Sarah pointed to a boulder as it began rolling into the bog.

Ludo continued howling causing more rocks to rise out of the bog creating a stone bridge to the other side.

"Sir Ludo can thou summon the very rocks." Sir Didymus was astonished.

"Sure, rocks friends," Ludo replied simply.

"Ambrosius, you can come out now." Sir Didymus shouted towards his den.

A large old English sheepdog came bounding out behind the tree, a small saddle strapped to his back. Ludo began making his way across the stones as Sir Didymus climbed into the saddle before following.

Sarah quickly grabbed hold of Ludo as a wave of dizziness swept through her.

"It's fine, I'm ok. Come on we haven't got much time left." She reassured them.

"If we go this way we should reach the castle well before day breaks." Sir Didymus pointed led them down a path into the forest.

Hoggle stood by the bog, the peach held in his hand ready to drop into the repulsive water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth's disembodied voice warned him.

"Oh please, I can't give it to her." Hoggle pleaded only to be met with silence. With a mournful sigh, he placed the peach back in his pocket and rushed to catch up to Sarah.

Derryn wandered the unusually quiet streets of the goblin city, his hood covering his face. 'Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?' He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to go home he felt a pulling sensation rush through his body. He closed his eyes as the world started to spin, a cloud of black smoke seemed to surround him.

"Woah there steady on, you're a new one aren't you." A woman came into view as he opened his eyes. Her hand gripped his arm to keep him steady, as he looked at her hand he realised he was no longer wearing the same clothes.

He turned towards the wall looking for a mirror only to see that the walls were mirrors. He stared at his reflection taking in the ash grey jacket and breeches, the white poet shirt and dark grey boots. His face was covered be a white almost skeletal mask, the look was completed by a leather bicorne decorated with a skull and bones.

"What's going on?" He turned back to the woman and asked.

"When there is a runner challenging the labyrinth the king uses different methods to slow them down, depending on each individual runner. Oftentimes he allows the labyrinth creatures and his goblins to distract them but there are times when he needs the fae. Any fae-like creatures are then called to wherever they are needed, we are then changed to suit whatever scene he is trying to set." The woman explained kindly.

"So we are at some sort of masquerade ball?" Derryn asked.

"It would seem so and from the looks of those pillow pits it is to be a more frivolous kind of night." She laughed seductively.

Everyone stopped and looked as a young woman appeared before them. She was dressed in a shimmering white gown, the jewel encrusted bodice led to a heavily layered skirt. The sleeves puffed out and draped just off her shoulders, her chocolate brown hair was pinned back slightly with silver flowers. She looked lost, bewildered and completely enchanted by her surroundings.

Derryn watched her as she gazed longingly at the king before he moved out of sight.

"She looks like Ariadne but it couldn't be, she's gone," Derryn muttered to himself.

Sarah moved through the crowd desperately looking for something but she couldn't remember what she was looking for. A sweet melody began to play and as she turned to go a different way she saw a man holding a mask over his face that made her stop and stare as he moved the mask away.

She stared longingly at him drinking in his sharp face, thin lips set in a seductive smirk. As soon as she met his eyes she couldn't look away, he held her captive in his gaze and she was his willing prisoner. Everything else seemed to fade away, nothing else mattered as long as she could look at him forever.

Sarah felt her heart sink as she lost sight of him she knew she had to find him again. She pushed through the crowd searching frantically for him, she could have sworn she saw him a few times but every time she moved closer he was gone.

Jareth led her on a wild goose chase through the ballroom, her time was running out and he felt confident that he could distract her for the remaining two hours. He stood between two women that were fawning over him when she spotted him.

Jareth could see the pain emanating from her eyes as she looked at the women beside him. He could no longer stay away from her as his heart physically ached at the thought of causing her pain. He walked over to her in two long strides, taking her in his arms he led her into a waltz.

Sarah's heart soared with joy as they danced together, she could feel his arms holding her tightly to him and she never wanted him to let go. He began to sing to her and at first she lost herself to the sound of his voice but then she started to recognise the words. 'But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down.' The words rang through her mind moments before he sang them.

'I know that song...

'No this isn't right...

The thoughts came rushing through her mind breaking through her euphoria, something was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be here. She looked at the man's face before she unwillingly broke away from him. Her heart called desperately for her to go back to him but she knew she had to get away. Sarah shoved through the crowd as they tried to slow her down. She looked mournfully at him and as he stared back the pain in his eyes seemed to mirror hers.

"Jareth." She whispered sadly as a memory of him swept across her mind.

Derryn watched her as she pushed her way through the crowd ' Ariadne?' He thought to himself again. He moved quickly to try and catch her but he was too late. She grabbed a chair and smashed it into the mirror, he felt the same pulling feeling rush through him as he was sent back to the city.

Libera watched anxiously from the edge of her seat as Sarah tore away from Jareth, she had barely taken a breath since that song began to play.

"What was he thinking singing that to her? It's too much too soon!" She shouted.

"Looks like it is up to me now." She vowed determinedly.

Libera transported herself to the junkyard, she knew that this is where Sarah would end up. She concentrated on centering her power and created a small platform beneath her feet before making it rise high up into the air. She knew it would not be long before Sarah would return from the ether.

She was falling, the world was black and she was surrounded by debris, all that was left of the ballroom floated around her. A small light seemed to glow beneath her feet before the world changed again. She landed softly on a small platform, looking over the edge she realised she was quite high up overlooking the labyrinth.

"I wouldn't lean too far over if I was you, especially after the journey you have just had." Libera walked out of the shadows.

"I know you, how do I know you? Why does this keep happening to me? Nothing makes sense anymore?" Sarah cried hysterically.

"Ariadne.." Libera began softly.

"And why does everyone keep calling me that? My name is Sarah!" She shouted.

"Because that is who you really are," Libera stated simply.

"I don't understand," Sarah complained.

"Come, take my hand it will all make sense soon." Libera held her hand out to her.

Sarah moved cautiously towards her, her hand held out hesitantly. She was afraid though she knew deep down that she could trust this woman. When she placed her hand in the woman's she felt a warmth pulse through her mind.

Libera projected memories of Ariadne into Sarah's mind hoping it would trigger her own memories.

Sarah stumbled away from the woman a wave of dizziness rushed over her as the images abruptly stopped.

"So you're telling me that I'm really this Ariadne, that I lived here in the labyrinth?" Sarah asked quietly.

"She's telling you the truth, Sarah." Another woman appeared before her.

"Mom?" Sarah was shocked.

"Yes, Sarah it's me." Rhea smiled sadly at her daughter.

Sarah rushed over to her mother and threw her arms around her tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I knew you'd never run off with another man, I knew it but no one would believe me." Sarah cried.

"If I could have stayed with you and your father I would have but I didn't have a choice." Rhea murmured softly into Sarah's hair.

"I still don't understand what is going on here." Sarah pulled away from her mother.

"Here perhaps I can help." Rhea took her hand and repeated what Libera had done. Rhea showed her the memories starting from her journey to the human world. As she got to the point when she had to leave Sarah a tear rolled down her face as she relived the memory.

Sarah grew silent as the memories stopped, she moved away from her mother overwhelmed by everything she had been shown.

"It's true then I'm.. I'm.." Sarah fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Sarah!" Rhea and Libera rushed over to her simultaneously.

As Sarah lay unconscious, memories began flooding through her mind. It was as if she was reliving them one by one, drowning in them and she couldn't escape. She felt her happiness as she met Jareth for the first time, the euphoria of dancing with him after singing her song to him. She relived the pain of seeing Derryn hurt and losing his friendship, followed by the agony of Jareth's rejection. She saw how she planned to become mortal and how he tried to stop her but it was too late.

She sat up abruptly gasping as the realisation of what she'd done hit her full force.

"I really did it." She whispered.

"You remember don't you Aria," Libera stated quietly.

"Yes, I remember everything. What has happened to this place?" She asked mournfully as she got up and walked to the edge of the platform.

"Well when you were gone you took most of the labyrinths power with you, myself and the king have been trying to keep it stable but a few things have changed as a result," Libera explained.

"And this?" Sarah pointed down to the junk yard.

"It seems to be the physical manifestation of broken dreams and unfulfilled wishes," Rhea replied.

"This is all my fault, I did this." Sarah sighed heavily.

"You have a choice to make now," Libera told her.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"You still need to regain your full powers in order to make everything right again," Libera explained.

"But how do I do that?" Sarah pleaded.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out yourself," Rhea interjected.

"Toby! I still have to save Toby!" Sarah shouted suddenly.

Libera quickly grabbed hold of her and transported them to the ground.

"Your friends are just behind this pile, I have done all I can to help you the rest you must do yourself. Good luck my Aria." Libera hugged her tightly.

"Avia, I may have all my memories back but I have lived another entirely different life and to just forget that would be wrong. I think I will honour that life by keeping the name Sarah." Sarah explained.

"Very wise of you, my Sarah." Libera smiled lovingly before disappearing.

"My lady I am verily glad to see you, where have thou been?" Sir Didymus asked as she came round the corner to see them searching frantically for her.

"It doesn't matter Sir Didymus I'm here now. We have to get to the castle without detection do you know a way?" Sarah asked him.

"I knows a way in," Hoggle replied as he came shuffling round the corner.

"Hoggle." Sarah rushed over to him.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I ain't ashamed of nothing I did Jareth made me give you that peach," Hoggle muttered gruffly.

"I forgive you, Hoggle, you've helped me more than you could ever know. I haven't been a very good friend to you, I'm sorry for being so selfish. I didn't think my leaving would have such an effect on everybody." Sarah said quickly.

"Yous remember don't yous?" Hoggle asked.

"Yes, Hoggle everything." Sarah hugged him again before handing him his jewels with a watery smile.

"Do you know of what they speak, Sir Ludo?" Sir Didymus whispered.

Ludo stared at them intensely before turning to Sir Didymus and simply saying "friends."

"Right if we're going to get in the castle we need to go this way." Hoggle led them through the piles of junk towards the city wall.

"How do you know this Hoggle?" Sarah asked.

"Well after yous was gone I kinds of went to Jareth and demanded to know where yous were since then I sorta been working for him," Hoggle replied with a long sigh.

Sarah bowed her head in guilt no amount of apologies could repair the damage she had caused but she was determined to make it right. Starting with getting Toby home, it wasn't right for her father to have to lose both his children.

They crept along the city wall following Hoggle slowly before he stopped suddenly and walked through a trick part of the wall.

"I founds this not long after I started working for Jareth, those goblins were driving me mad, kepts throwing chickens at me every time I walked through the door," Hoggle explained.

They appeared to be in some sort of tunnel with very little light. Hoggle led them all through the tunnel as fast as he could possibly go.

Jareth lounged in his throne, Toby gurgled happily as he sat in his lap.

"Let us see what your sister is up too." He said to Toby.

Jareth conjured a crystal and looked closely into the darkness that surrounded her and her friends. He saw Hoggle at the front of the group as if he was leading them.

"He's leading them through the servant's tunnels." He established with no small amount of surprise.

A goblin that stood closely to Jareth listened intently as he spoke, upon hearing this he began shouting wildly.

"The girl is here, she's here, quickly everyone to the tunnels." He shouted. All the goblins joined in with his shouting and began racing towards the doors.

"No!" Jareth commanded. He conjured another crystal and threw it at the goblins sending them all to a large Oubliette.

"No it is too late for that, it is time for the grand finale," Jareth smirked but it lacked his usual mischievous glee. He picked Toby back up and transported them to the room filled with stairs. He placed an enchantment over Toby to ensure that he could not get hurt within this room and let him wander as he moved into the shadows out of view.

Hoggle stopped as they came out of the tunnel just across from the throne room.

"Yous wait here if anyone's in there it wonts look so bad if it's just me," Hoggle instructed unusually confident.

He pushed the door open slowly only to find it completely empty. "Yous can come in its empty." He called to Sarah.

"That's the only way he could have gone." Sarah pointed to a staircase behind the throne.

"Well come on then." Sir Didymus shouted.

"No, I have to do this by myself," Sarah stated.

"But why?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Yea why?" Hoggle repeated.

"There's something I need to do but Hoggle I will come back, I won't ever leave again," Sarah promised him.

"Should you need us," Hoggle replied solemnly.

"I'll call," Sarah called over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs.

Sarah came to an abrupt stop as she ran into a room filled with stairs.

"This looks like an Escher print." She muttered under her breath.

She started walking cautiously down the stairs, across a platform, through an arch and up another set of stairs. Sarah stopped and studied the room desperately trying to figure out a pattern.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing." Jareth sang as he moved from the shadows.

"You starve and near exhaust me."

"Jareth," Sarah whispered as her heart began to race.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you." He seemed to shimmer transparently before walking right through her. Sarah gasped loudly as a cold shiver ran through her, she turned quickly to follow him with her gaze.

"I move the star's for no one!"

Jareth dropped over the side of the platform, she rushed to follow him as he ran upside down along the ledge.

"You've run so long, you've run so far."

He moved with impossible grace, his entire body bent as he stepped up from underneath her.

"Your eyes can be so cruel." He conjured a crystal into his hand as he pierced her gaze with his intense eyes.

"Just as I can be so cruel." His thin lips pouted almost seductively as he threw the crystal towards the ground.

"Toby!" Sarah shouted as the crystal rolled towards where he sat.

She ran blindly in what she thought was the right direction, relieved to have finally spotted him.

"Though I do believe in you, yes I do." She could hear Jareth's voice go softer as he continued to sing somewhere above her.

"Live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat." Sarah's heart broke at the sound of his pain.

"I.. I can't live within you." She wanted to run to him as he stumbled over the last part of the song but she knew that it would have to wait until Toby was safely back home.

Sarah watched frantically as Toby moved to a large hole that seemed to lead to another room of stairs.

"No Toby," Sarah called.

Seeing no other way to get to him she closed her eyes and jumped. She felt a familiar feeling as the world fell around her, bits of stairs floated past her as she dropped slowly towards a platform. They were in the ether again but this time she knew where she was.

Sarah took a deep breath preparing herself for what was about to happen as Jareth strode regally out from behind an archway.

"Give me the child," Sarah demanded.

"Sarah beware." Jareth began to warn her.

"Jareth," Sarah called softly trying to show that she remembered.

Jareth walked over to her and cradled her face in his gloved hands, she could see the exhaustion emanating from him.

"You remember." He stated as the realisation hit him.

"Then you know this was never about the child." He moved his hands from her face, across her shoulders, and down her arms until he reached her hands. He took her hands into his and held them gently.

"He's home, safe?" She asked him.

"Yes, Sarah," Jareth replied.

Sarah felt tears begin to fall from her eyes as she realised what needed to be done.

"I'm so sorry Jareth." She cried as she tore her hands from his grasp.

"What is it?" Jareth pleaded.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city." She stopped and wiped at the tears that streamed down her face.

"Sarah, no." Jareth felt his heart stop as she recited those words.

"For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She sobbed.

"Sarah, you can have everything you want if you'd just let me rule you. I do not want your fear but I do want your love and for that, I would be your slave." He begged her with every ounce of emotion that he had. He bared his entire soul to her, he felt raw and exposed but if she accepted him it was worth it.

"I'm sorry Jareth I hope that you will forgive me but I have to do this." She cried her heart breaking along with his.

"You have no power over me." She shouted as the clock chimed on the thirteenth hour.

Jareth felt the world fall beneath him as her words blasted through his entire being and out into the labyrinth.

Sarah felt herself being pulled away from him as she watched him fall helplessly.

"No, I won't leave him like this." She screamed as she flung herself after him.

Sarah wrapped herself tightly around his unconscious body, she felt her powers come to life and she wrapped a protective cocoon around them cushioning their fall just in time. She held onto him for a long time just lying on the cold ground somewhere within the labyrinth. She felt him begin to stir and moved away to give him some room to move.

Jareth lay still he felt like his heart lay in pieces alongside him, he didn't see the point in getting up.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered as she moved closer to him again.

Jareth's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice calling his name. He saw her kneeling just in front of him smiling sadly. Jareth reached a hand towards her face just to see if she was really there.

"Why are you here?" He asked emotionless, quickly moving his hand away from her face.

"I couldn't leave you alone like that not when it was my fault. Jareth I still love you." Sarah replied.

"If you love me so much then why did you say those words?" He demanded angrily though his eyes spoke of the true pain behind his words.

"I had to Jareth if I didn't then I would have become another one of your subjects and the labyrinths power would have been lost forever. By declaring that you held no power over me, I regained full control over my powers and have reinstated my role as guardian." Sarah explained though she had lost hope that he could ever forgive her.

Jareth stood and leaned against the wall his face an emotionless mask but his eyes couldn't lie they held the torment he truly felt.

"Jareth you may not rule me but you do hold power over me, more power than anyone ever could. In your hands you hold my heart, I could never love another the way I love you. You hold power over me because you could decide at any moment to crush my heart or you could forever taunt me, feeding me scraps of affection and I would still love you. But maybe just maybe you can forgive me, that you still love me and we could be together for all." Sarah trailed off as she was met with more silence.

Sarah sighed as he remained silently staring at her, she turned and began walking away from him, she could no longer bare his silence. Before she could take another step she felt him grab her and turn her around to face him.

"If that is true, then you hold an equal amount of power over me. For you have crushed my heart unknowingly little by little throughout your journey here. I thought I had lost you forever, I thought I was doomed to an eternity of loneliness just as the prophecy predicted. The irony of it is if I had not been so caught up in that damned prophecy none of this would have happened." Jareth paced back and forth agitatedly.

"Perhaps we needed it to happen in order to learn from our mistakes. If everything happened the way we wanted nothing would ever change we would all come to a standstill and begin to whither away in our complacency." Sarah suggested quietly.

Jareth stopped his pacing and looked longingly at her his love for her finally shone brighter than the pain he still felt. They moved towards each other as if they were magnets being drawn together by a force far greater than themselves. Jareth kissed her, softly running his lips over hers. Sarah grew impatient of his soft kiss, quickly she grabbed hold of him and pulled him tightly against her as she deepened their kiss pouring every ounce of her love into the kiss. Jareth responded to the change of pace and met her with equal passion before they both pulled away breathlessly. Their love for each other blazing in their eyes.

Jareth looked at her and noticed the changes that had happened, she had become a perfect mixture of Sarah and Ariadne. Her body and face shape had changed to the more mature one of Ariadne, while her eyes still held the fiery heat that Sarah's had.

"You, my precious thing, are more beautiful than I could ever deserve." He smiled lovingly as she blushed.

"Jareth, as much as I am enjoying this there is still a lot to be done. The labyrinth isn't going to fix itself you know." Sarah sighed.

"Oh really, if only I'd have known that before." Jareth teased.

Sarah frowned slightly as the guilt once again swept through her.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean it to cause you pain, I am only trying to lighten the situation but I realise it was in poor taste." Jareth apologised and kissed her softly.

"It's alright Jareth I know that I have a lot to make up for but that will only ease my guilt it will never fully go away and that is something that I have to live with." Sarah held her chin up high as she spoke.

"Then let us make a start on easing some of that pain, shall we?" She moved into his open arms and hugged him tightly. They kissed once more before beginning their new journey through the labyrinth.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N sorry its been a while guys Christmas has been hectic, I have been well immersed in labyrinth things, though. I have made some labyrinth dolls if anyone wants to see there are pictures posted on my deviant art page name is jareths-goblinqueen. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement for more story. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

"Tell us more tell us more please." A group of young fireys called.

"Alright alright calm down, are you sure you don't want a different story?" Amelia asked.

"No! We want to know what happened next!" The fireys shouted.

"Ok well, I warn you that it's not all smooth sailing. The path to love is filled with many obstacles." Amelia replied with a wisdom beyond her years.

Sarah was exhausted, they had spent the entire evening combing through the labyrinth. The few broken walls, dust, and cobwebs had been easily fixed. The walls were now back to their former glory, no longer covered in cracks and moss. The paths were clear of broken branches and the tunnels were back to being dark and foreboding instead of dusty and dirty.

They still had quite a lot of the labyrinth to go through but Sarah wanted to bring back the lake. She had been throwing crystal after crystal at the bog but nothing seemed to be working. Jareth had tried a few of his own but still nothing happened.

"Arrrgh!" Sarah screamed as she threw half a dozen crystals in at once. She dropped abruptly to the floor as her legs gave up, her entire body was physically shaking as she sat with her legs sprawled out in front of her.

"Sarah, you have done enough for today," Jareth said softly as he pulled her into his lap.

"But Jareth, there's still so much to be done and I still don't know how to fix this lake," Sarah replied stubbornly.

"We will figure it out, the problem will still be here tomorrow. It's time to get you home, Rhea and Libera will be worried." Jareth reminded her.

"I suppose your right." Sarah sighed.

Jareth stood gracefully while still holding her in his arms.

"Jareth I'm ok I can stand." Sarah tried to get down but Jareth held her tighter.

"I am enjoying having you in my arms while I can," Jareth replied as he begun walking swiftly.

"Now if it were up to me you would stay in my arms all night." Jareth continued his eyes shining with a spark of lust.

Sarah hit his shoulder playfully as she shook her head at his antics. "You are incorrigible." She laughed.

Jareth smirked mischievously showing his slightly pointed teeth. "You have no idea." He purred seductively.

His voice sent a thrill racing through her body, the spark of lust in his eyes burst into a blaze that set Sarah's body on fire.

"Maybe I should get down now." Sarah grew flustered as she heard her own voice grow husky as she spoke.

Jareth stopped and gently placed her onto her feet, he raised his hand to her cheek and brushed his hand down to her neck.

"Do you how enticing you look when you're flustered? Your blush spreads all the down your neck." Jareth continued to run his fingers lightly across her collarbone and the base of her neck.

The cool touch of his leather gloves sent goosebumps down her arms, Jareth chuckled as he felt her tremble.

"That's enough Jareth." She tried to sound firm but her voice was little more than a breathy whisper.

"You don't sound so sure about that my love." Jareth bent his head down towards her.

Sarah jumped back with a small cry, her breathing had become heavy and her eyes wide in fear. Jareth took one look at her and realised something was not right.

"Sarah? What is it? What's wrong?" Jareth asked anxiously.

"I don't know what happened one moment I was feeling flustered and happy, I was enjoying your attention but then a feeling of fear flooded through me. I felt like I was a 15-year-old again trapped in a situation that I was too young to be in." Sarah tried to explain the strange feeling that had taken over her.

"I think that your mind is still trying to right itself, you may look and feel like your old self but your mind is still catching up. Some moments when you are overwhelmed you may find yourself reverting back to your mortal persona." Jareth speculated with a small frown.

"Well, that's just great another thing I have to deal with as if there wasn't enough already." Sarah sighed warily.

"Come now Sarah you aren't alone, this is my kingdom I to share the burden. We are in this together." Jareth moved towards her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Now I really do need to get you home," Jareth mumbled into her hair.

He conjured a crystal and transported them to her cottage, as soon as they appeared Libera rushed out through the door.

"Thank goodness you are home, I was worried." Libera scolded.

"Fear not Libera she has been with me," Jareth reassured her.

"All the more reason to worry, Jareth." Libera smiled.

Jareth laughed softly, he gave Sarah a small kiss before transforming into his owl form.

Sarah watched him fly away until she could no longer see him.

"Come on dear it's late and you have had a long day." Libera led her into the house.

"Avia, have you seen Derryn?" Sarah asked.

"No dear I'm sorry, the last I heard he was living in the city. His parents are very worried about him, he won't even contact them." Libera explained sadly.

"It's all my fault, isn't it? Had I listened to you I could have done something." Sarah cried.

"There was nothing you could have done Sarah, even if you had listened to me it would have been too late. He has loved you for a very long time you would have had to let him down eventually. Come now you need your rest we will speak more about this tomorrow." Libera hugged her tightly before sending her to bed.

Sarah lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, she listened carefully as her grandmother went to bed. When she felt she had waited long enough she sprang from her bed and transformed into her nightingale form and flew out the window towards the city.

She flew down towards the ground, seamlessly transforming into her fae self as her feet touched the ground. Sarah conjured a crystal and brought it up to her lips, she breathed Derryn's name across the glass before placing it onto the ground. The crystal began rolling down the dimly lit street glowing a soft blue, the colour began to change from blue to orange and then eventually it glowed red and stopped in front of a small house at the end of the road.

Sarah picked up the crystal and carefully placed it in her cloak, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Derryn called.

"Derryn it's me, please I need to speak to you." Sarah pleaded.

The house grew completely silent, Sarah stood waiting a few moments when suddenly the door opened.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up here."

Sarah stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Derryn opened the door wider and stood back to let her in. He closed the door the second she was in the room.

Sarah looked around the sparsely furnished room, frowning at the emptiness.

"Why are you here Aria?" Derryn sighed wearily.

She turned to face him barely containing her gasp as she looked at his burnt face, the burns looked as fresh as they had the day it happened.

"Derryn you must know how sorry I am, if I could change what happened I would without a second thought."

"I have not seen my parents in over ten years, I have not felt the brilliant rush of the sea during a storm, nor the soothing and gentle waves that follow it. You have no idea how it feels to have a hole in your very soul! What can your pretty words do?" He shouted hysterically.

"I don't know but I will find a way to get your skin back," Sarah promised.

"Even if you could miraculously get my skin back there is no way for me to return, the portal is caved in under the bog. Unless the lake suddenly reappears there is nothing you can do." His anger fled from him and he hung his head in despair.

"Please, Derryn don't say that there has to be a way. There must be something I can do." She begged.

"You've done enough Aria, now please leave." Derryn opened the door and waited quietly for her to leave.

Sarah stopped just in front of him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I will find a way!" She vowed determinedly.

She strode out into the street and looked towards the castle, she heard Derryn's door click as he locked it.

"I know exactly where to start." She conjured a crystal and transported herself to the library in the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n yay new chapter sorry its not incredibly long just building up to a little drama in the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Hope you like it.

Sarah arrived in the castle library and quickly began searching through the many books that lined the walls. She gathered books about lakes, portals, and enchanted gemstones. She took her pile of books and sat down by the fireplace as she sat down the fire roared to life, she sighed in relief as the warmth flooded through her.

Sarah spent many hours searching through the books but she found nothing. The events of the day began to take their toll on her and the warmth of the fire began to make her feel sleepy. Before she knew it she curled up on the plush rug and fell asleep with her head resting on one of the books.

Hisashi opened the door to the library and swiftly walked towards his desk, he stopped abruptly as he noticed that the fire was lit. As his attention was drawn to the fire he noticed Sarah sleeping soundly curled up on the rug. Hisashi chuckled to himself before quietly walking back into the hallway. He touched the pendant around his neck that let him communicate with Jareth and called into it quietly.

"Sire?"

"What is it Hisashi? It is unlike you to be calling so late." Jareth woke abruptly.

"You have a guest that has fallen asleep in the library." Hisashi laughed softly.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked.

"It's Sarah sire."

Jareth swiftly transported himself to the library conjuring himself some clothes in the process.

"Thank you for alerting me Hisashi."

"No thanks necessary, now if you will excuse me I will take my leave." Hisashi bowed his head slightly.

"Of course, goodnight my friend," Jareth replied

Jareth swiftly strode into the room and stopped as he took her in, she looked so very anxious even in sleep. He looked over at the books she was reading and shook his head.

"You are still so very stubborn." He whispered.

Jareth carefully picked her and transported them to a room, placing her gently on the bed and pulling the quilt around her. He kissed her gently on her forehead before walking through a small room and into his chambers.

As he made his way back to bed a shrill voice rang through his head.

' Jareth where is she?' Libera demanded.

'Libera, calm yourself, I have just found her asleep in my library. I have just placed her in a room, come and take a look for yourself if you are concerned.'

Libera appeared in his room and Jareth silently gestured towards the small door that was still slightly open.

"Really Jareth the Queens chambers?" Libera asked.

"Would you prefer I had brought her to my own bed?" Jareth asked sarcastically.

"Don't be crude, please take care of her we have only just got her back." Libera pleaded.

"You have my solemn oath, I will protect her with everything that I am. I would rather die than allow her to come to any harm." Jareth vowed.

"You really do love her don't you?" Libera asked rhetorically.

"With every fibre of my being!"

"For that I am grateful, she deserves to be loved with the fierce devotion that you can provide." Libera placed her hand gently on his arm before she disappeared.

Jareth lay on his bed and allowed sleep to pull him into its gentle embrace.

Sarah woke abruptly as the sun began to shine through the open curtains.

"Damn if I'm in here that means Jareth found me." Sarah sighed loudly.

"Technically Hisashi found you but I brought you to bed." Jareth leaned against the door frame smirking as Sarah jumped.

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped.

"Hello precious." Jareth chuckled.

Sarah's eyes widened as she took in his naked torso, his clothes had hidden a well-muscled body that Sarah found herself aching to explore. Her eyes roamed lower tracing the line of his silk trousers.

"I could remove them if you would like," Jareth suggested as he watched her focus turn towards his lower region.

Sarah gulped visibly before shaking her head, she looked up at him and quickly blushed as she noticed his eyes darken with lust.

"Thank you for bringing me in here Jareth, as comfortable as that rug was I'd imagine I'd still be sore after sleeping all night on it." Sarah quickly tried to change the subject.

"My pleasure, though I should have known you wouldn't have listened to me. What exactly made you want to ransack my library in the middle of the night?" Jareth asked.

"I went and seen Derryn," Sarah replied sadly.

"Oh, I see." Jareth felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of his name.

"It's not like that Jareth! He has been my best friend since I was a baby, I can't just leave him to live like this." Sarah could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"I'm sorry love but the best we can do is get the lake back, a selkie's skin is extremely precious and once it's gone it can never be returned," Jareth explained.

"Well, it's better than nothing at least he can see his family again." Sarah sighed.

Jareth saw the guilt in her eyes, he walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It is not your fault, we cannot help who we do and do not love. You could have been incredibly cruel and led him to believe you could be together only to cut him down. Instead, you tried to let him down gently, it is his own actions that have led him to his fate." Jareth tried to comfort her.

"We had better get up the lake isn't going to fix itself." Sarah forced herself to get up. She knew if she didn't she would happily stay in Jareth's arms all day.

"Very well I shall have breakfast sent to the library, the bathroom is on the door to your left and the wardrobe will provide any clothing you need. Just place your hand on the handle and think of what you want and it shall appear inside." Jareth instructed.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Sarah gasped as she looked around at the extravagance that was the bathroom. Everything was covered in cream and black marble, gold veins ran through the cream and silver through the black marble. The bath was built into the floor, a deep circular pool of steaming water called to her. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the healing water, had she the time she would have loved a long soak. 'Perhaps another time.' She thought to herself.

She quickly picked a bottle of shampoo that smelt of vanilla and almond oil and washed her hair. When she was finished two fluffy towels appeared next to the bath and she carefully wrapped herself in them before walking out into the bedroom. She did exactly as Jareth instructed and came out of the room dressed in a comfortable light blue day dress with three quarter length sleeves that flared out slightly at the elbow. The edges of the sweetheart neckline were covered in a cream lace and the gathered skirt came just below her knees.

Sarah started walking down the hall in the direction she thought the library would be in but before she knew she was completely lost. Giving up she conjured a crystal and called Jareth's name into it, she placed it on the floor and followed it as it rolled away leading her toward a Jareth.

When she finally came to the library doors she stopped as she heard low voices begin to rise in anger.

"You cannot keep this from her Jareth." A voice warned.

"I will not give her false hope, we both know it is a suicide mission," Jareth replied angrily.

"She still has a right to know, by not telling her you will be leading her on a wild goose chase. That crystal is the only thing that will bring the lake back and reactivate the portal." The voice counteracted.

Sarah fought the anger welling up inside of her 'I will give him a chance to tell me if he hasn't by the end of the day I will confront him.' She thought to herself. Sarah took a deep breath and schooled her expression before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Jareth called.

"Ah, Sarah please come in and have some breakfast. This is my advisor and great friend Hisashi." Jareth led her towards the table where Hisashi was still sat.

He placed Sarah to his left opposite Hisashi who sat on his right. Jareth pulled a crystal out and placed it in the centre of the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hisashi, I heard I have you to thank for saving me from a night of sleeping on the floor." Sarah laughed softly.

"It is no trouble I simply alerted Jareth to your whereabouts when I came across you." Hisashi kindly dismissed her gratitude.

"Jareth what is that crystal for?" Sarah asked pointing to the crystal at the centre of the table.

"It is to inform the kitchen staff that we are ready to be served," Jareth explained.

As he finished explaining two male elves walked into the room both pushing a trolley. The first trolley held pots of teas, coffee, and juices of all different kinds. The second trolley was much larger and held platters of food covered with domed lids. They silently placed everything on the table and left just as quietly as they came.

Sarah frowned slightly at the amount of food set before them.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" She asked Jareth.

"No, why do you ask?" Jareth replied.

"There's an awful lot of food here just for the three of us that's all," Sarah explained.

"The chef always gets a little carried away when I have guests." Jareth chuckled.

The room became silent as they all began to enjoy the food that the chef had prepared for them. When they had finished the same two workers came and collected the dirty tableware. Jareth stood up and motioned for Hisashi and Sarah to follow him to the wall of books.

"We will have to finish by early this afternoon as members of my court will be arriving," Jareth explained.

"I know you are incredibly busy Jareth and I really appreciate you helping me," Sarah replied taking his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze.

"It is my pleasure, would you like to accompany me this afternoon?" Jareth asked.

"I'd like that thank you." Sarah smiled.

"Hisashi will have to give you a few pointers, tonight is a little more formal than the ball you attended." Jareth reasoned.

"I would be glad to help you in any way I can," Hisashi said to Sarah.

They each took a pile of books and got comfortable in large armchairs. Many hours passed and the towers of books that lay on the floor had proved useless. Not a single one had even a grain of information on what they needed.

"I think we are done for today." Jareth waved his hand and all the books were placed neatly back on the shelf.

Sarah stood and stretched her whole body screamed at her for staying in one place for so long.

"I think you're right, I don't think I can look at another book." Sarah groaned.

Hisashi and Jareth chuckled in agreement. Hisashi turned away as Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms and held her tightly. Sarah sighed heavily as she buried her head into Jareth's chest. Jareth laughed as he felt her snuggle into his chest, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. He bent forward slightly and kissed her lips tenderly. Sarah placed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss completely unaware of her surroundings.

"As much as I would love to continue this, perhaps it would be best to wait until we are in a more private setting." Jareth kissed her lightly once more before moving out of their embrace. He took her hand in his and smiled at her, his eyes shining with love.

Sarah blushed and couldn't quite bring herself to look at Hisashi, she had been so swept up in Jareth's kiss she had completely forgotten where she was. She smiled back at Jareth, his own smile taking her breath away and she began to fall into the depths of his eyes.

"I shall leave you in Hisashi's capable hands, while I make sure everything is in order. I will have a dress prepared for you, it will be on the bed in time for you to get ready." Jareth kissed her hand before he strode out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n love the amount of views this story is getting, would love some more reviews though I'm not ashamed to admit I am a review junkie and I need my fix lol. Hope you guys like this chapter. Still a bit on the shorter side but I will do a long one again soon.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah you need to calm down, it has been this way for centuries." Hisashi tried reasoning with her.

"Why was the ball so different?" Sarah asked.

"The ball was open to all fae from royalty to working class whereas tonight it will just be the members of this court," Hisashi explained.

"But how can people stand this it's ridiculous and completely sexist," Sarah complained.

"It doesn't matter what people think, it's how it is done. You are not to speak to any male other than Jareth unless spoken to first. You may converse with any female freely, this is the most important thing you need to remember." Hisashi replied firmly.

Sarah knew there was no point in arguing about it and anyway she was speaking to the wrong person. Hisashi wouldn't be able to change anything but Jareth could she will have to speak to him about it. Another thing to have to keep for later, for now, she would have to just grin and bare it.

Sarah apologized to Hisashi and left the library, she walked aimlessly down the halls but before she knew it she was stood outside the room she was using. She walked into the room to see Jareth holding a beautiful dress.

"Hello, my loved I was checking to make sure your dress had arrived. Do you like it?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth I love it it's beautiful," Sarah exclaimed.

The dress was a sleeveless floor length ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice was a deep red duchess satin layered with silver lace and embellished with crystals. The skirt was the same shade of red with black tulle placed strategically making the skirt two toned. On the bed lay a pair of long black silk gloves and a pair of delicate black slippers.

"I am glad, I know you will look absolutely beautiful in it." Jareth smiled.

"Jareth." Sarah started hesitantly.

"I know you are not happy with the way things are, we will have a talk about it another time. For now, you need to get ready and so do I, I shall see you in a little while precious." Jareth replied.

"Ok, I understand." Sarah sighed.

Jareth hugged her and kissed her head, a knock on the door made him sigh.

"That is my cue to leave precious, Mina will help you with your dress." Jareth looked back at her before going through the door that connected their rooms.

Sarah opened the door and let Mina inside to help her prepare for the evening. She found herself gazing at the beautiful dress.

"It is a beautiful dress my lady, Marie was very pleased to be making a dress for the Kings betrothed." Mina gossiped happily.

"Oh thank you but we aren't quite betrothed yet, we are just courting," Sarah explained blushing.

"Well I'm sure it is in the very near future, you are in the Queens chambers after all," Mina replied kindly.

"Thank you," Sarah said graciously.

"You are not like the other fae my lady." Mina mused.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked frowning.

"Oh I didn't mean to cause offense, I meant it in a good way. Please forgive me." Mina pleaded.

"I'm not offended only a little confused, no forgiveness necessary please speak freely nothing you say will leave this room," Sarah reassured her.

"Well, forgive me for saying so but most of the fae are very obnoxious and some can be very cruel. One of my cousin's works for one of the members of the court, Lord Britworsh and he calls them all his slaves. If they do anything wrong he has them whipped." Mina whispered as if someone else might be listening.

"Oh, my that's awful." Sarah gasped.

"It is my lady, he is the worst of them. The rest just pretend we don't exist, some servants don't get paid barely anything." Mina explained.

"What about Jareth?" Sarah asked nervously.

"He is firm but not unkind, he treats us fairly. We are given food, drink and we are paid well." Mina replied.

"That is something I guess but he doesn't thank you or speak to you unless it is to give commands?" Sarah asked.

"He is the King my lady it is just the way it is," Mina said quietly.

Sarah grew silent her thoughts racing around her mind, she sat thinking as Mina dressed her hair. She made a small plait on either side of her head and pulled them back tying them together at the top of her head. She left the rest of her hair loose and placed delicate crystals through the plaits.

Sarah looked into the mirror and smiled, Mina had done a fantastic job with her hair and the dress really was beautiful.

"Thank you, Mina, you've done an amazing job." Sarah hugged her gently.

"You are very welcome my lady." Mina had a small tear in her eye never had a fae been so kind to her.

"Please call me Sarah, we're friends now." Sarah smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't." Mina shook her head.

"Maybe just in private then if you feel uncomfortable about it," Sarah suggested.

"Ok if you're sure, thank you my... I mean Sarah." Mina slowly smiled.

They both smiled at each other as Sarah placed her shoes and gloves on. The gloves were amazing as soon as she put them on she felt them almost stick to her at the top. 'At least I won't have to keep pulling them up all the time' Sarah thought to herself.'

"Come on Sarah the King will be waiting for you." Mina took her hand and practically pulled her out of the room.

Sarah hurried out the room and stopped abruptly as she almost ran straight into Jareth. Mina had quickly dropped her hand and stood quietly to one side.

"Ah, precious you look absolutely stunning." Jareth complemented.

He stood looking regal and slightly menacing wearing black boots over black breaches, he wore a red silk shirt the same red as her dress. A black leather waistcoat and a long black jacket similar to the blue one he had worn at the ball during her run.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad either." Sarah laughed quietly.

Jareth smiled and took her hand placing it in the crook of his arm and led them down the hallway without even a glance at Mina. Sarah looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' To her.

Mina shrugged and gave her a small smile before mouthing back 'It is, how it has always been.' Before turning around and walking back to her duties.

Sarah walked silently with Jareth towards the small ballroom, her thoughts plaguing her mind.

"What is it, Sarah? You are unusually quiet." Jareth asked.

"Nothing I am just a little nervous that's all," Sarah replied quickly hoping he would believe her.

"You have nothing to worry about as long as you remember what Hisashi has told you, you will be great. Just try to keep your temper at bay." Jareth instructed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked indignantly.

"That is exactly what I mean love, you have a very fiery temperament which I love but others may not appreciate it the way that I do," Jareth replied with ease. Sarah couldn't help but smile at his remark she could see where he was coming from not that she'd ever admit it to him.

"How many people will there be tonight?" Sarah asked changing the subject.

"Let me see there are thirteen members of the court plus their partner's, that would be twenty-eight at the most if you include us. Some are unattached, others may just decide to come alone and some may bring their current lover." Jareth mused.

As Jareth finished speaking they came upon a set of double doors not as elaborate as the main ballroom but still just as lovely. The doors were covered in the same symbol over and over again, the symbol was the same one on Jareth's medallion. Sarah lightly traced her finger over the symbol.

"It is the crest of The Goblin Kingdom, this room is mainly used for members of my court so I had the wood carver create this," Jareth explained.

"It is beautiful," Sarah said in awe.

"I agree, now let us not stand outside the doors all evening we have guests to attend." Jareth opened the doors and led her inside.

The room fell silent as they walked inside, Sarah felt as if a thousand pairs of eyes were shooting daggers at her.

Jareth stopped them directly in front of everybody. "Greetings to you all may I introduce to you my betrothed, Sarah."

Sarah couldn't do anything but keep a smile plastered on her face while her body had gone into shock, inside her emotions were running wild. Her ears were buzzing she could barely hear the crowd clapping, she looked at Jareth and could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. He looked at her with a slight furrow of his sculpted eyebrows.

"Are you alright precious?" He asked his voice finally breaking through the buzzing.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She answered quickly desperately hoping he couldn't hear the uncertainty in her voice. He smiled at her before leading her into the crowd of congratulations and introductions. She smiled and nodded, she felt as though she had been thrown into a pack of wolves as she tried not to let her fear show.


	13. Chapter 13

Muse muse come and play, please don't leave it another day. Here is finally a new chapter, my muse has been very reluctant in giving me this. Hope you like it! Thank you all for your reviews!

Sarah's face ached from forcing her smile to stay in place, while inside her anger was building. If she had to listen to one more stuck up woman she was going to lose it.

"So I told my father that I wanted a new gown for the midsummer's ball and he immediately called the seamstress. He had her work all through the night until I had my dress." Sarah nodded her head only vaguely listening to what the girl in front of her was saying.

Jareth's arm held her closely to him as he spoke to a tall man with long copper coloured hair. Sarah could barely understand a word they were saying, she nodded again as the girl carried on speaking.

"Excuse me, Jareth, I'm just going to get a little fresh air it's getting rather warm in here," Sarah explained moving out of Jareth's arm.

"Will you be alright? I can come with you if you'd like." Jareth replied quietly.

"I'll be fine, you stay here and finish your conversation," Sarah reassured him quickly she needed to be alone.

She walked through the crowd as fast as she could without looking suspicious. She spotted the set of French doors and headed straight for them not looking where she was going she crashed straight into a girl serving drinks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sarah exclaimed as the drinks fell over the both of them.

"It was my mistake, my lady, I beg you to forgive me." The girl pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.

"No no it was my fault I wasn't looking where..."

"Sarah, what happened?" Jareth rushed over at the sound of glasses smashing.

"It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," Sarah explained. Jareth stood silently glaring at the serving girl.

"You shall clear up this mess and when you are finished you are relieved of your duties. I shall not have such incompetence from my staff." Jareth spat coldly.

"But Jareth it wasn't her fault." Sarah tried to reason with him.

"Enough!" Jareth shouted.

Sarah's eyes widened with shock, Jareth had never raised his voice at her before.

"Come let us get you cleaned up." Jareth grabbed her arm and transported them to her room.

The second they reached her room Sarah tore herself out of Jareth's grasp.

"How could you be so cruel to that poor girl? It was my fault!" Sarah shouted.

"She should have moved out of your way, it is her job to observe my guests and stay out of the way. I am not cruel without reason, I believe in equality in my kingdom." Jareth replied sternly.

"Equality? That's rich considering the archaic rules about speaking to other men before being spoken to. It's ridiculous and completely idiotic as if women don't have a right to speak." Sarah snapped.

"That is a rule that has been in place for centuries it is not up to me to change it. It comes directly from the High King." Jareth replied through gritted teeth.

"Ok what about how you treat your staff?" Sarah counteracted.

"I give my staff everything they could possibly need, unlike other kingdoms where they are treated like slaves and beaten for any minor transgressions." Jareth's face spoke his disgust at the other kingdoms.

"That is all well and good that you do not beat them but that doesn't mean you can treat them like they don't exist. Do you even speak to them other than to give your demands?" Sarah asked.

"What is it you expect of me, Sarah? I am the King, I cannot befriend everyone. You don't hold onto power by being everyone's friend and among the fae, lesser and high fae alike a firm hand is needed. We're too powerful and too bored with immortality to be checked by anything else." Jareth paced back and forth and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Powerful and bored, is that why you didn't even bother to ask me to marry you?" Sarah demanded.

"What?" Jareth stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"You heard me! When exactly did you ask me to marry you? Because it must have slipped my mind" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Is it not what you want?" Jareth asked unnaturally calm.

"Of course it is but..."

"Then what is the problem?" He interrupted.

"You didn't ask me Jareth! It is supposed to be my choice, I shouldn't have to find out through you announcing it to your entire court." Sarah couldn't hide the hurt from her voice.

Jareth felt his anger melt away at the sound of the hurt in her voice, he pulled her into his arms murmuring his apologies into her hair.

"I am truly sorry Sarah, I suppose even Kings get it wrong. I was so caught up in finally having you back that I got ahead of myself. Can you forgive me?" Jareth's eyes bore into hers as he pleaded with her.

Sarah longed to say that she forgave him but she couldn't not when he was hiding the truth about the lake. She looked away from him silently lost in thought unsure of whether she should mention that she knew he was keeping it from her. As she thought she realised that if she told him he would be watching her more closely. 'I can't tell him.' She decided to herself.

"Jareth I think I need a little time to think about it all, it's all been very sudden and I'm still adjusting to being back. I do love you but I need to be sure it's what I want." Sarah sighed heavily.

"As always your wish is my command," Jareth replied his voice completely emotionless.

Sarah felt his voice pierce her heart, she desperately wanted to take it all back but she had learned that what's said is said.

"It is." She replied without looking at him. She knew if she looked into his eyes she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done.

"I shall return to my duties then," Jareth said almost questioningly.

Sarah kept her head down and bit her lip to keep herself from speaking. She needed him to think she was still angry with him.

Jareth watched her for a few moments but she refused to look at him. With a dramatic flick of his cloak, he strode through the connecting door. The door closed quietly behind him, Sarah had half expected him to slam the door. She remained still listening intently for the sound of his movements. Just as she was about to give up she heard an almighty screech, she ran towards the window and saw Jareth fly off in his owl form.

"It's now or never," Sarah said to herself resignedly.

She rushed over to the connecting door and into Jareth's room, she placed a crystal by the window and one by each of the doors. The crystals would alert her if anyone was coming to Jareth's room. With that covered, she began searching the room for any hidden panels or secret hiding places. She searched and searched but couldn't find anything, Sarah glanced over at the bookshelf and pondered for a moment.

"No he wouldn't, would he?" She asked herself.

"Don't take things for granted, Sarah." She berated herself.

She started from one end and went to the other reading each of the titles on the books. As she came to the end she spotted a book without a title on the spine, Sarah grabbed it off the shelf and as she did the book grew warm, the writing was revealed.

"Portals and runed gemstone." Sarah read the title aloud.

'This is it, I need to get out of here and read it before Jareth gets back.' She thought to herself. Sarah gathered her crystals making sure everything was in its original place. She cast a small undetectable glamour on the bookshelf so that it appeared that the book was there. She cast another glamour over the book so that it looked like an above ground novel that she had read.

Sarah wrote a small note to Jareth telling him she would be going home for a few days. She needed some space and she would call him when she was ready to see him.

"Hopefully he will listen to me if I can just have enough time to read about this gem properly and gather some supplies for the trip I can leave before he suspects anything." Sarah sighed heavily. She missed him, all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms drinking in his intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and sandalwood.

"Snap out of it Sarah you've got a job to do." She scolded herself before transporting to her cottage.

"Sarah! There you are! I heard the news congratulations dear." Libera pulled her into a tight hug the second she appeared.

"What is it, Sarah? What's wrong?" Libera asked anxiously as Sarah remained silent.

"Oh Avia, he didn't ask me." Sarah cried.

"What do you mean?" Libera asked frowning slightly in confusion.

"He just announced to the court without even asking me," Sarah explained.

"That presumptuous, overbearing, pompous git. When I get my hands on him... Libera ranted angrily.

"No, no! Avia please, I've already spoken to him about it and told him how I felt he's apologized but I've told him I need a few days to myself." Sarah interrupted her grandmother.

"I hope you gave him an earful," Libera replied heatedly.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, I just want to go to bed," Sarah explained sadly.

"Ok dear, I won't pester you. Just know I'm here if you do want to talk." Libera said kindly.

Sarah nodded her head and gave her a gentle hug before walking to her room. The events of the day whirled round in her mind.

"After everything that's already happened between us and now this. Will we ever be happy together?" Sarah asked herself tears streaming down her face.

She placed the book under her pillow before curling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter life has a funny way of messing with my creative plans. A big thank you to those who have reviewed you are awesome and I can't thank you enough for supporting my story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope to have the next one written soon.

Sarah woke up blurry eyed and more tired than she had been the night before, she looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Urrgh I look awful." She complained to herself.

She threw herself back onto the bed in defeat, as luck would have it her pillow had moved and she landed directly onto the book.

"Ouch!" She muffled her shout into her hand; she didn't want to wake anyone up.

Sarah pulled the book out from under her head and began flipping through the pages; she was looking for the best place to start. She finally came across a chapter that listed the portals that existed in the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah skimmed over all of them until she finally came to the lake portal.

"The portal within the lake is an incredibly important one; it is used by all water creatures who reside within the goblin kingdom. No one knows how it was created but many scholars agree that should the portal collapse the kingdom will eventually fall to ruin."

Sarah gasped in shock as she read the fate of the kingdom with the portal in the condition that it was in. 'Why won't Jareth search for the gem? Surely he knows that the kingdom will fall if the portal is not fixed.' She thought to herself.

"Due to the importance of the portal scholars have explored different ways of reversing the damage were it to occur. After many years of research and experiments, they have only found one possible solution. An extremely rare gemstone known as Jeremejevite located in the formidable Ice kingdom. No one has dared venture into the Ice kingdom since the start of King Gerald's reign."

"King Gerald, the tyrant? Isn't that the man always threatening to take over the underground?" She muttered to herself.

Shaking her head she put the book back under her pillow, she got up and dug through her clothes for her riding gear. Unfortunately, she couldn't transport herself to a place she had never been to before, it would be easier to ride. Sarah gathered as many supplies as she could; she knew she needed to save her strength as much as possible. Who knew what she would encounter? When she had finished packing she conjured a crystal and placed her bag within the crystal, Sarah shrunk the crystal and fashioned it to a necklace.

"No sense in carrying it." She reasoned.

Sarah crept down to the kitchen and collected some food that wouldn't perish quickly, there was just one more thing she needed and that was in the tower. As she walked up the winding staircase of the tower she hoped that she would be on her way before her mother and grandmother woke up.

She crouched down next a small cupboard filled with scrolls, after searching for what felt like forever she finally found a map detailing an old trade route between the Goblin Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom.

"This must be really old, oh well I guess it will have to do." Sarah sighed.

She tucked the map into the belt tied around her waist and headed towards the stable. Sarah realised that she hadn't been to visit her horse in a long time. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth in preparation for the onslaught she was about to receive. She walked slowly towards the back of the stable where Brenna's stall was just slightly further away from the other horses. She was a stunning horse her coat shined like polished ebony, her silky pitch black mane hung loosely to one side. She was a Friesian horse, a war horse, the last of her kind. She was around 17 hands tall and was built with incredible muscle and agility especially for her size. Within the underground, it was customary that the fae each bonded with an animal. You didn't get to choose what animal, the animal chose you when you bonded you could then communicate with one another. The animal that chooses to bond with you matches your personality in one way or another. Unfortunately for Sarah her horse Brenna had her fiery temperament.

"Hey Brenna, I've missed you," Sarah called from the stall gate.

Brenna turned her head and glared at her, she gave a massive harrumph before tossing her head back towards her food.

"Oh come on Brenna I'm really sorry I haven't been to see you but so much has been going on and I really need you right now." Sarah pleaded with her.

Brenna whirled around with an incredulous look marring her face. "Oh so now I'm important enough to stand in your presence miss high and mighty, now that you need me!"

"You're right I've been a complete and utter bitch and I am truly, truly sorry for that. This is incredibly important and I need you to forgive me long enough to save the Kingdom from falling to ruin." Sarah begged her.

Brenna frowned at Sarah's words "falling to ruin, what happened?" she demanded.

"I'll explain on the way, we have to leave before anyone wakes up." Sarah quickly opened the gate and let Brenna out.

Sarah summoned her saddle and bridle and quickly fastened them on; she made sure she had everything she needed for both her and Brenna. When she was sure she was as ready as she possibly could be, she climbed onto Brenna and nudged her gently with her heels. They quickly came to the edge of the land her family owned and she cast a powerful spell over herself and Brenna to shield them from any form of tracking. As Brenna sped through an overgrown field she glanced back mournfully towards the castle in the far distance one last time before it disappeared from view.

Jareth stared blindly toward the labyrinth from his balcony; he had not slept at all last night. Everything that Sarah had said to him last night kept repeating itself over and over again: he couldn't get it out of his head. Jareth had always prided himself in the way he shunned what appeared to be the normal treatment of servants. He shuddered at the thought of what went on in most other kingdoms. He knew that he could be cruel but he had always thought that it was out of necessity, that he had never been needlessly cruel. Yet he now realized that he had unknowingly been acting the part expected of him by the higher fae.

He sighed warily "Perhaps those mortals got one thing right, power does tend to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Out of habit, he conjured a crystal; he had promised Sarah that he would give her some time to herself. Jareth knew that she would sense him if he was to watch her through his crystals, he had restrained himself all night but now with the crystal moving fluidly across his hand, the temptation was too great. He whispered her name softly and waited eagerly for her image to appear, a thick black cloud spread through his crystal so abruptly that it caused him to drop it.

"No, please goddess please say she hasn't!" He gasped as the thought raced through his mind.

Jareth wasted no time and transported himself to his chamber, the moment he tore the book off the shelf he knew his suspicions were correct. He could see the subtle glow her magic had left in its place "oh that stubborn foolish girl, she's going to get herself killed." He muttered as his heart sped wildly, caught within the vicious grip of fear.

He seized hold of his pendant and desperately called for Hisashi before he sunk unceremoniously onto the floor.

Hisashi rushed into Jareth's chamber and was shocked when he found him sat on the floor with wide eyes full of fear.

"Jareth! What has happened?" Hisashi asked anxiously.

"Sarah has taken the book and shielded herself from tracking. It is fairly obvious where she has gone." Jareth replied hopelessly.

"The Ice Kingdom." Hisashi gasped.

As if struck by a bolt of lightening Jareth suddenly stood "No! I will not lose her, even if I have to search every possible route. I will find her!" He vowed determinedly.

Hisashi looked worryingly at his friend as a glint of madness flashed through his eyes. 'I will have to keep a close eye on you, my friend.' He vowed silently to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

On a roll now yaay! This story is nearly finished about another two chapters to go, then I can start working on Lost in Darkness. Thanks to everyone reading my story hope you are enjoying it. constructive criticism welcome.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

"Arrrghh!" Sarah shouted and threw the map on the grass in frustration.

They had been travelling all day only taking short breaks when necessary; as the sun began to set they decided to stop for the night. Sarah had set up a small camp and removed Brenna's saddle before she sat down and pulled out the map. Brenna casually trotted away to a nearby stream leaving Sarah alone. When she cast a small spell on the map to see how far they had travelled she found that they still had at least another two days ride before they would get anywhere near the Ice Kingdom. Sarah sighed once more she should have known that this was going to be no easy task.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Jareth perched high up in an oak tree a few yards away from where Sarah sat, he used his keen owl sight to keep watch on her. He didn't know why he had not yet confronted her and taken her safely back to the castle. Instead, he sat caught in between the two opposing thoughts running through his mind. One side of him wanted to scream and shout at her for being so stupid; he wanted to punish her for going against him. Yet another part of him, the part that had been wrecked with the fear of losing her wanted to embrace her tightly and never let her out of his sight. So wrapped up in his own mind he didn't see Sarah being pulled into the forest by a figure wrapped tightly in a fur cloak.

Sarah's scream was muffled by the hand wrapped tightly around her mouth as she was pulled silently deep into the forest. The figure quickly pulled her further and further into the forest, after what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes he finally stopped.

The figure bent down close to her ear "If you promise not to scream I will let you go, nod if you agree." A deep male voice whispered into her ear.

Without even hesitating Sarah nodded vigorously "Be warned if you do scream I will kill you before your beloved King even has a chance to flap his wings." He spoke in a clear and calm manner as if he was merely discussing the weather.

Sarah made no attempt to move or to even speak as he moved away from her. He walked around to face her with deliberate and calculated slowness. Every step he took caused a tremor of fear to run down her spine. When he finally faced her he took his time to study her, as his eyes roamed over her she carefully looked at him. He was tall and from what she could tell very powerfully built; his dark violet coloured hair peeked out from under his hood. He had dark green eyes that pierced her as he met her gaze. He smiled predatorily as he caught her studying him.

"So tell me why a pretty thing like you is so far away from home? Running away from your Goblin King are you?" The stranger asked rhetorically.

Sarah swallowed the lump of fear sitting in her throat "I... I'm going to the Ice Kingdom." She stuttered. Something about this man screamed danger, she thought absently that this must be how most people felt when confronted with the Jareth.

"And why, pray tell, are you going to the Ice Kingdom?" he asked casually his expression betrayed a small glint of surprise.

"That's none of your business!" Sarah shouted without thinking.

"Finally there's that fiery temper I've heard so much about." The stranger laughed.

"Heard about? How do you know me?" Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion, Just who was this man?

"Oh yes, I have my fair share of informants within the Goblin City." He replied vaguely.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded.

"Ah ah ah, we'll get to that soon enough. Right now you have a decision to make." He stated.

"And what decision might that be?" Sarah snarled sarcastically.

"Well, you can skip merrily back to your horse and to your king who by the way is looking for you as we speak, quite frantically I might add." He paused dramatically.

Geez, this guy could give Jareth a run for his money "Or?"

"Or I can transport us to the Ice Kingdom right now." He continued.

"You'd transport us there just like that, no strings attached? No, I don't buy it no one does something for nothing." Sarah replied sceptically.

"You're absolutely right; there will, of course, be a price to pay."

"No I don't trust you, I don't even know you. I'll find my own way." Sarah quickly turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"Not even for your precious Jeremejevite?" He called to her in an almost sing-song voice.

She spun back around to see him conjure an image of the precious gemstone.

"How... How did you know?"

"As I told you, I have many informants keeping me up to date on what happens in the Goblin Kingdom." A prideful smile spread across his face as he watched her walk mindlessly back towards him.

"If you agree to help me then I will give you the Jeremejevite, Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out towards her.

Sarah stared dumbfounded at him, she knew she shouldn't agree to help him when she didn't even know the details but she was desperate.

"Tick tock times running out. It won't be long before the Goblin King finds us." Sarah continued to stare at him as he spoke.

"My offer expires in three..."

"Two..."

"...One!" Without another thought she grabbed his hand, the second their hands touched he transported them out of the woods.

Just overhead Jareth screeched as Sarah disappeared from you, he had been diving towards her when she grabbed the stranger's hand.

Jareth quickly flew to the one person he knew that could help him.

He seamlessly transformed himself into his fae form as he landed. "Libera!" He shouted.

Within seconds Libera rushed out of the house "What is it Jareth?" Her voice seemed almost breathless with panic.

"It's Sarah she's gone," Jareth explained mournfully.

"Gone! What do you mean she's gone? Where has she gone?" Libera anxiously asked question after question.

"If I knew where she was, do you really think I would be here asking for your help?" Jareth demanded icily.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Sarah told me what happened last night." She spat back.

"We don't have time for this; Sarah could be in great danger!" He shouted desperately.

"Where do you think she is Jareth?" Libera frowned.

"The Ice Kingdom," Jareth whispered. Libera gasped in shock all her anger fled as a rush of fear took its place.

"You need to use your scrying pool, we need to be sure," Jareth stated emotionlessly.

"I can't, I no longer have that power. It was taken from me when I used it to determine her future in the human world. I cannot use it but maybe you can." She quickly grabbed hold of his hand and transported them to her sacred pool.

When they appeared next to the scrying pool Libera explained as best she could exactly what Jareth needed to do. Jareth conjured a small dagger and knelt down beside the pool, without another thought he ran the blade across his palm. A rush of heat spread through him as he placed his hand into the water, within seconds a wave of images crashed through his mind.

"Jareth you need to concentrate on Sarah, ignore everything else," Libera instructed him.

Jareth screwed his eyes up in concentration he felt like his mind was going to explode. Just as he thought that his mind couldn't withstand anymore he finally saw her. She was stood talking to a tall muscled dark haired stranger, as Jareth took note of her surroundings the doors burst open and a man with a deep wound collapsed into the room. Both Sarah and the stranger rushed over to the man, as they knelt down next to him the room visibly shook. They both looked up and out the doors, the view changed as if Jareth was seeing through their eyes. He gasped in terror as an ice giant smiled maniacally towards them.

The images quickly left him as he collapsed to one side his hand leaving the water. Libera rushed over to him "What is it? What did you see?"

"Ice giants." Jareth's eyes were wide and his face paled as he told her what he had seen.

He jumped to his feet with a sudden burst of energy almost knocking Libera over in the process.

"You must go to the castle gather the knights, I will go straight to the Ice Kingdom and get Sarah to safety. If the Ice Kingdom falls the ice giants will tear through the rest of the underground." Jareth instructed his tone of voice left no room for arguments. With one last look to Libera, he was gone.

As Libera prepared to leave and gather the knights a disembodied voice echoed across the water. "Libera you were told that should you return a great price you would pay."

"I will pay the price for returning, I alone will take the blame," Libera replied forcefully.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Ooh getting close to the end now, thanks for all the support everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

He watched Sarah as she lay sleeping his long violet hair brushing her face gently as he leant forward. He placed his hand on her forehead and muttered under his breath, within seconds her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him with momentary confusion before sitting up abruptly her face contorting angrily.

"What did you do to me?" Sarah shouted furiously.

"It was a precaution, I had to check on a few things and I did not feel comfortable taking you with me." He explained smoothly.

"That did not give you the right to put me to sleep!" She argued.

"Trust me; you would be grateful for my decision if you knew the alternative." He replied solemnly gazing towards a set of doors.

As Sarah stood up she took in the room that they were in, from what she could tell it appeared to be a small side room possibly connected to the throne room. The type of room a steward would stay in, it was sparsely furnished aside from the bed she had been on there was only a small writing desk, a chair and a little bedside cabinet.

"Follow me; we have a lot to discuss." He walked away from her without even waiting for any acknowledgement from her whatsoever.

Sarah sighed in frustration; she was really starting to dislike this man and she still didn't even know his name. She quickly gathered her thoughts before following him out of the door. Just as she thought she came out into a large hall, there were several tapestries decorating the wall and a handful of portraits. Though one rather large portrait was covered with a thin black veil 'I wonder whose portrait is beneath there.' Sarah thought to herself.

As Sarah moved her head slowly around the room her eyes grew wide as she caught site of an ostentatiously jewelled throne. Sarah looked back and forth between the stranger and the throne; she couldn't help but think about what an eyesore it was.

"It is a bit much isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. He chuckled under his breath as he caught the look of disgust that she was trying not to show.

"It's just a little bit excessive," Sarah replied.

"It was my father's." He confessed after a few moments of silence.

Sarah was left dumbfounded at his confession, if that was his father's then his father must have been...

"I know what your think and your right, my father was King Gerald the Tyrant. I am his son and heir, my name is RIAGHÁN." He interrupted her train of thought.

Sarah looked at him as he closed his eyes, it was almost like he was bracing himself for whatever she was about to say. For some reason, she knew he was not like his father no matter how he had acted towards her in the woods.

"Thank you, it has been annoying me not knowing your name." She replied calmly.

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked bewildered.

"Why would I be? You haven't done anything that would cause me to fear you." Sarah shrugged.

"You really are different from others." He stated smiling properly for the first time since she'd met him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sarah returned his smile.

"You should, I meant it as a compliment. Everyone else would have screamed in terror or tried to kill me on the spot. Do you know why I keep this ridiculous throne?" He asked her.

Sarah just looked at him as if willing him to carry on speaking.

"I keep it to remind myself to never act like him. To treat everyone fairly and yet everyone still remains terrified of me just because he was my father. If they only knew what I have been through perhaps then they would treat me differently. Only my advisor and closest warriors know who I am, the rest of my people stay as far away as they possibly can." He explained sadly.

Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder trying to convey that she understood; she didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

Riaghán breathed a sigh of relief; he placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before moving away.

"I apologise for how I acted towards you in the woods, I didn't know how you would react so I thought intimidation would work best. I now see that you would have responded better to me had I just spoke to you like I am now." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Yes that probably would have been better but never mind now. I was taught not so long ago that 'What's said is said.' We all do things that we regret but all you can do is right that wrong, which is what you have done." She smiled kindly at him.

"I fear I have made a grave mistake, I had planned to gain your help in a rather perilous matter. But now that I have come to know you in these few short hours I don't want to put you in danger." He explained solemnly.

"Whatever it is I will do what I can to help you, after all, we're friends now right?" Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she pondered over what the danger could be.

"Thank you but you may not be quite as willing once I tell you just how bad it is."

Sarah waited with bated breath for him to tell her, he took his time gathering his thoughts much to her dismay.

"Over the years my father had been slowly trying to gain command over the Ice giants, he wanted to use them to wage war over the entire underground. One day he was visiting a small group that he had managed to win over before he knew what was happening another group of them came charging into the clearing and slaughtered them all including my father. I just barely managed to escape with my guard, who is now my advisor." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"That was almost ten years ago, I was too young at the time to take over so my uncle took my father's place temporarily. For four years we left the Ice giants alone believing that if we left them in peace they, in turn, would leave us in peace. Little did we know they were growing in numbers, a few guards started going missing one by one. Their bodies would later be found floating in the river, it didn't take long to realise that they were coming from upstream from the mountain. My uncle led a small group of guards to search the mountains, they never returned. I'm sure you can guess where we found them." The pain of loss reflected in his eyes as he told his story.

"The river," Sarah whispered

"I taught myself how to transform into a bird and flew over the mountain and what I saw has haunted me ever since. A large group of Ice giants all sat sharpening their weapons, it seems as though they liked my father's ideas for taking over the underground. We have tried a few different tactics, we have tried facing them head on and we have also tried picking them off one by one but every one of theirs that we manage to kill at least ten of ours dies along with it." Riaghán began pacing angrily as he spoke.

"Why haven't you contacted anyone to ask for help? I don't think anyone knows that your father is dead." Sarah asked bewildered.

"I don't trust very easily, my father treated me little more than a slave. The time with my uncle was the only time I began to learn about my kingdom and how to be a King. If I was to reach out to soon I believed someone would see me as weak and try to take over in a bid for power. I can't leave it any longer but I am nowhere near a strong King. That's why I had a few informants dotted around the underground looking for someone with enough magic to help me." Riaghán explained.

"And that's how you found me?"

"Yes, one of my people saw you with the King trying to fix the lake. I knew that if you were helping him that you must have incredible power. I also knew that you would soon figure out how to save the lake and you would come here. I thought it couldn't have been more perfect, so I devised a plan to coerce you into helping me and well you know the rest." Riaghán's shoulders seemed to drop as if a huge weight had been lifted by finally telling someone.

"I will help you," Sarah vowed determinedly.

"You will?" Riaghán's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

"Of course I will I wouldn't just leave you here if there's something I can do to help. Now we need a plan even with my magic we're not going to do this alone." Sarah began pacing as she thought strategically.

The room grew silent as they both became lost in their own thoughts; simultaneously they both stopped and began to speak.

"We..." Sarah began.

"I think..." Riaghán started.

"You go first." They both said.

They laughed companionably, both feeling a close friendship with each other. Their laughter stopped abruptly as the room began to shake, acting as a reminder of the danger they were in.

"What in the underground was that?" Sarah demanded.

"I think we are out of time," Riaghán replied fearfully.

As they stood waiting for a sign of what was happening, a figure appeared out of nowhere collapsing to the ground in a heap of half bird half man.

Sarah would recognise those feathers anywhere "Jareth!" She screamed as she raced over to him.

He looked up at her; now fully in his fae form. "Sarah, thank the goddess I'm not too late." He whispered.

"Oh, Jareth what happened to you." Sarah placed her hand on his cheek.

Jareth began to sit up "I'm fine, I just need a minute. I was flying here when I heard an almighty crash and I feared the worse so I transported myself here. I had to use a lot of my magic to break through the wards." Jareth explained tiredly.

After a few minutes of silence Jareth stood up, he still looked paler than normal but Sarah knew he wouldn't listen to her if she told him to sit back down.

"Who are you?" Jareth demanded as he strode regally towards Riaghán.

"Jareth it's ok, this is Riaghán." Sarah quickly grabbed hold of his arm fearing what he would do to Riaghán.

"Riaghán? Aren't you one of Gerald's servants?" Jareth scoffed.

"No, I'm his son and the ruler of this Kingdom." Riaghán tried feigning arrogance.

"My apologies I did not know he had a son," Jareth replied indifferently.

"Not many people outside of this Kingdom do," Riaghán answered coldly.

"Hmm I see, I presume that your father is dead?" Jareth's eyebrows arched as he spoke.

"Jareth!" Sarah scolded him.

"It's alright Sarah, yes my father is dead. He was killed by the Ice Giants." Riaghán reassured Sarah before he replied to Jareth.

"My army is awaiting my command; if you remove the wards I can have them here within minutes. Sarah, you will go back to the castle your grandmother is there waiting for you." Jareth instructed.

"I can take the wards down but even with your army and what is left of mine we still need a plan," Riaghán stated.

Riaghán and Jareth both began discussing strategy between them almost completely forgetting that Sarah was still there.

"I'm not going, Riaghán asked specifically for me," Sarah said firmly.

"Sarah please, you need to listen to me..." Jareth began.

"No Jareth you need to listen to me, you and I both know how powerful I am. So I'm going to help whether you like it or not and if you force me away I will never forgive you." Sarah looked like she was almost glowing with power.

Jareth looked a bit taken aback but he knew she was right, either way, he could lose her for good. But he would rather that she hate him and live than to let her die trying to fight the Ice Giants. With his mind made up and his resolve unshakable, he began moving towards her. Before he reached her the doors opened with a loud bang. A man dressed in armour collapsed in the doorway a wound in his side pouring with blood. Sarah and Riaghán rushed over to the fallen man, Jareth stayed back staring out the doors in horror.

"What happened?" Riaghán asked the man.

"Ice Giants." Both the man and Jareth whispered fearfully.

Sarah and Riaghán looked up and out through the doors; there at the gates stood a single Ice Giant grinning menacingly, his sword dripping with blood marking the pristine white snow. His eyes looked feral as he pointed his sword towards the castle and then gestured it behind him. Their gazes travelled up following to where he pointed. There on the hill stood the largest group of Ice Giants any of them had ever seen. The Ice giant grinned once more before casually strolling back towards the front of his army.

"It's too late they're here," Jareth said resignedly.

Sarah and Riaghán turned towards Jareth with identical looks of fear and determination. They each nodded towards one another agreeing that they would not go down without a fight.


	17. chapter 17

A/N one more chapter to go, huge thankyou to all the reviews, favourites and follows I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

They all jumped into action simultaneously, Riaghán began removing the wards surrounding the castle as Jareth conjured some armour for himself and Sarah.

"Jareth, I love you," Sarah whispered fearfully.

"Don't start with that my love we're going to make it, I know you are scared and that's ok just don't let it cloud your judgment. We have our whole lives ahead of us; I will not lose you after only just finding you." Jareth vowed determinedly.

"You're right, thank you I think I needed to hear that." Sarah breathed deeply as if she was trying to pull her courage towards her.

Jareth wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her with a passion she had never felt before. It was as if every time he had kissed her before he had been holding back. Now there were no more barriers between them, she felt his love for her pour through her mouth as he ran his tongue along her lips encouraging her to open her mouth. Sarah moaned softly at the feel of his tongue caressing hers, his tight breeches left little to the imagination as she felt him warm and solid against her stomach.

Jareth pulled her tighter against his body after hearing the delectable sound that escaped from her mouth. He smiled wickedly against her mouth as she noticed his erection pressed against her stomach. Moments later Jareth pulled away reluctantly, his heart pounding in his chest. When he looked at her and seen the lust that was mirrored in her eyes all he wanted to do was transport them to the nearest bed and never leave it.

"Now we have something to look forward to when this is over." Jareth grinned as she blushed at his comment.

Riaghán hurried back into the throne room signalling that the wards were now down. Jareth conjured a crystal, rolling it back and forth. His hands moved faster and faster as he started stretching it, Sarah found it difficult to watch as his hands turned into a bright blur. He placed the still spinning blur on the ground as it grew larger.

"This is a temporary portal it will give access to those of my warriors that have not been here before." As Jareth explained this the portal became translucent.

Jareth watched as his throne room came into view, his warriors stood diligently behind Libera. The grim but determined looks that marred his warrior's faces told Jareth that Libera had informed them of the task ahead. With a slight nod of his head, they began moving through the portal and gathered over on the far side of the room.

"You look after her Jareth; I will not lose her again." Libera pleaded when the last warrior had moved through the portal.

"I will keep her safe," Jareth promised before closing the portal.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Libera stared blankly at the space where the portal had stood; she was terrified that she would lose Sarah. As she stood lost in the horrifying possibilities running through her mind, a voice rang through the room chilling her to the bone.

"The price has been paid!"

"What? No, it can't be!" Libera shouted.

'Jareth, is Sarah ok?' She called anxiously through their link.

'She's fine Libera nothing has started as of yet, we are trying to put together a strategy of some sort. I can't do that if you're calling me every five minutes.' He replied tersely before he closed the link and blocked her from contacting him.

Libera pondered for a moment "If Sarah is ok, who has..." She transported herself to the tower before she finished the sentence.

Libera gasped in horror at the sight before her, led on the floor in a pool of water lay Rhea. Her eyes were wide with fear; a small trickle of water escaped from her mouth falling down the side of her face. Libera grasped one of her hands that lay limp against her throat and gently closed her daughter's eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, it should have been me. It was my price to pay, you were never meant to pay for it. I'm so sorry my Rhea, my beloved please watch over our daughter." Libera cried.

She sat silently weeping over her daughter, no matter how long lived the fae were a mother shouldn't have to bury her child. Libera began to think through her grief she knew that Sarah would need to say goodbye to her mother and with that in mind she cast a preservation spell over her before she cleaned up the water. She conjured a table and placed her body on it, gently covering it with a silk sheet.

"Goodbye my precious child, may you be at peace within the arms of our Goddess," Libera whispered solemnly.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Sarah paced back and forth agitatedly, she didn't have a clue what she was doing and she felt completely out of her element. Jareth and Riaghán were both consulting their warriors and making a battle plan of some sort. She was left alone with her thoughts running rampant through her head.

"Please Goddess Gaia if you can hear me; I need your help." Sarah pleaded quietly.

Sarah stayed silent for a few moments before she sighed hopelessly, of course, she wasn't just going to show up here.

"I am right here." A familiar voice called through her mind.

"Gaia?" Sarah asked.

"Yes my guardian, I have been waiting for you to call on me," Gaia replied.

"I'm at a loss as to what I should do, I want to help but I don't know how. I don't know battles or strategies or anything that could possibly be useful." Sarah complained.

"And I'm scared." She admitted.

"You can do this, you are stronger than you know and I will be here to guide you," Gaia reassured her kindly.

"Please tell me what is it I need to do?" Sarah begged

"You will need to focus and centre your energy, gather those of Jareth's warriors who have the strongest magic. They will need to form a circle around you; you will know when you are ready." Gaia said vaguely.

Unbearable silence followed as she felt Gaia's presence leave her, gritting her teeth she strode purposely over to Jareth.

"Jareth I need a few of your warriors that have the strongest magic," Sarah spoke with determination.

"May I ask why?" Jareth asked bewildered.

"You just need to trust me ok, I know what I'm doing; sort of." Sarah pleaded.

"I trust you, just please don't do anything rash ok," Jareth begged her.

Sarah reached up towards him with both hands and put them on either side of his face as she kissed him. When she moved back she smiled playfully.

"Me do something rash? Never." She laughed.

jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjssjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Jareth shook his head and rolled his eyes, it lightened his heart to see her smiling. 'When all of this is over I will do everything in my power to make sure she is always smiling.' He vowed to himself.

He watched her as she walked over to the far side of the room, with a slight gesture of his hand he sent over those of his warriors that she needed and also a few for protection. Knowing Sarah was protected Jareth cleared his mind and got back to work. With a map laid out on a large table, Jareth and Riaghán batted ideas back and forth on how they could win this battle.

"We cannot attack them head on; we also cannot just hide and pick them off. We need to attack from all sides, divide the army into four sections have them transport into different areas. Each section will attack at separate times; they will be expecting us to attack straight out of the gates so this section will be the last group to attack. There will need to be both archers and swordsmen in each section." Jareth explained strategically.

"Jareth how good are you with illusions?" Riaghán asked.

"Fairly adequate, what do you have in mind?" Jareth replied.

"You say that they will expect us to attack straight from the gates, so why don't we give them that. A fake army will attack them head on and while they are distracted our archers from each side can begin attacking." Riaghán suggested.

"Hmmm that may just work; I would need to be within the fake army the closer I am the better the illusion will be." Jareth thought out loud.

"Will you be able to fight as well as keep the illusion going?" Riaghán asked sceptically.

"This isn't my first battle little princeling, wielding a sword is as easy as breathing," Jareth replied snidely.

"I am a King, just as you." Riaghán retorted.

"No one is a King like me. You are King in name alone until you have sworn your fealty to this land and your people accept you." Jareth said sternly.

"When you have finished bickering, I have something that may just help defeat the Ice Giants." Hisashi interrupted.

"Hisashi, when did you get here?" Jareth asked bewildered.

"I have been here for quite some time but you were very caught up in your pissing contest that I remained unnoticed."

"Why did you not say anything before now?" Riaghán asked.

"I found it more entertaining to watch." Hisashi laughed.

Jareth shook his head Hisashi always knew how to make him feel guilty, there were a time and place and now was definitely not the right time. They needed to work together if they wanted to win.

"Ok I think you have had enough entertainment for now, what is it you have brought?" Jareth demanded.

"I have laced these arrows with an incredibly potent poison; your archers will need to be careful when handling them even the slightest brush against the skin will kill them." Hisashi pointed to dozens of large quivers filled with arrows.

"You have my thanks, Hisashi, this will definitely be a great help." Jareth bowed his head slightly towards him.

"I will return to the castle now, I will anxiously await your return." Hisashi clasped Jareth's shoulder before he disappeared.

"Gather your men and let us get into position, I will not wait around for them to attack first," Jareth instructed Riaghán.

While their warriors split into groups Jareth walked over to where Sarah was sat in the middle of a circle of his warriors. A bright glow emanated from them, it seemed to flow in some sort of pattern. Jareth blinked himself out of the trance that the light was pulling him into, he whispered quietly to one of the guards that remained out of the circle.

"Keep her safe, I won't pretend to understand what it is she is doing but I trust her. Listen to her commands but if you feel that the battle is lost then get her out of here." Jareth instructed.

"I will protect her with my life Sire." The guard proclaimed.

Jareth looked longingly at Sarah once more; he really didn't want to leave her but he knew he was needed out there. He would just have to trust that his warriors will get her away from here if needed. With a heavy sigh, he walked away from her his face set with grim determination.


	18. Chapter 18

I have upped the rating due to it getting a little lemony in this chapter, hope you enjoy it and please feel free to ask any questions.  
For those who are a little confused a seax is a type of knife used in viking and anglo-saxon era.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsnsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

 

Jareth conjured four small crystals and fashioned them onto four separate cords when he was finished he handed one to each leader of the four sections.

"Wear these they will allow us to remain in contact with each other," Jareth explained.

"Jareth, it's time." Riaghán reminded him.

"Yes it is, right we all know the plan. As soon as I have them distracted the group in the east will begin firing arrows when you see them begin to move towards you the group in the west will fire their arrows. Those that are near the mountains will wait for my command before joining me. Riaghán the same goes for you wait for my signal, yours will be the last group to enter the field from here in the castle." Jareth instructed firmly.

Everybody nodded in agreement, they all trusted Jareth as their leader.

"Everyone to your stations, Riaghán stand back," Jareth called out.

He closed his eyes in deep concentration as he conjured images of fierce warriors; he poured as much realism into them as he possibly could without weakening himself. When he was finished twenty-five warriors stood around him each of them with bloodlust shining in their eyes.

"Fairly adequate?" Riaghán asked sarcastically.

Jareth smirked back at him "I'm nothing if not modest."

He waited a few more moments before transporting himself and his illusions outside the gates; he stayed in the middle of his warriors and glared menacingly at the giants. He took in their appearances as he quickly calculated the size of their army. They stood at around 9ft with matted white hair scraped back on their bulbous heads. Their skin the colour of mould with grey warts dotted around their bodies. They wore varying degrees of clothing from large coats with long trousers to ripped pants and no top.

"There appears to be around eighty of them," Jareth informed each of the leaders.

"So we out number them then." One of them replied.

"Thinking like that will get you killed; you forget that one of them can take out ten of us." Riaghán snapped.

"Riaghán is right we cannot become complacent, even if it seems like we have the upper hand. We must fight each one like there are another hundred behind them." Jareth commanded.

Jareth took note as some of the smaller giants began shuffling their feet, their fear shone clearly in their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jareth shouted threateningly.

He pulled out his sword while he waited for them to reply, he moved his blade fluidly through the air watching as it caught fractions of light from the dimming sun. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen them start to move, he grinned sadistically. Jareth waited until they had moved from their higher ground position 'Idiots should have stayed where they were, they would have had even more of an advantage when the real fighting begins.' Jareth thought to himself.

He stayed in place for as long as possible before he sent his decoy army charging straight at the Ice Giants. He made them spread out amongst them whilst he stayed on the outside darting back and forth never staying in one place. He used his agility, speed and lightning quick reflexes to injure and distract them. Jareth was able to cause them pain with his illusions but he was unable to actually cause injury. Luckily for them, the giants were a tad stupid and wouldn't realise that they weren't bleeding.

"Now!" He called through the crystals, signalling it was time for the first group to begin firing.

The giants went into a frenzy as the first set of arrows begun finding their targets, as predicted they soon started moving towards the direction of the shooting. When nearly half of them moved towards the shooting, Jareth signalled for the next group to begin shooting. He was starting to get a little worried most of them had already been hit at least once but nothing was happening. He just hoped that his illusion would be able to see the plan to its end. He was ripped abruptly from his thoughts as one of the giants swung his axe towards Jareth's head. Jareth quickly ducked and moved, thrusting his blade up into the giant's stomach as he regained his height. The blade made short work of the giant's internal organs, missing the ribs Jareth pushed the blade up into the lungs just nicking the heart with the tip of his sword. Jareth released the handle of his sword for he had struck far too deep. He reached for his seax from his scabbard as the giant fell to the floor, lost in his bloodlust Jareth planted his foot into the giant's ribs before he plunged the seax into the back of the giant's neck just at the base of the skull. If that first strike hadn't killed him the second one definitely did. Standing up Jareth mindlessly kicked the giant over to grab his sword from where it stuck out of the giants stomach, he was completely unaware of the few giants striding towards him intent on avenging the first of theirs to fall. He looked up as they started to push through the other giants he had just enough time to call for help before they were on him. They attacked with a fury Jareth had never seen before it was all he could do to dart and dodge their attacks.

"Forget the plan everyone attack from all sides!" Jareth shouted desperately through the crystal link.

Jareth was mere seconds away from being surrounded when each of the groups came charging from their positions. An almighty battle cry pierced his ears; Riaghán's group was the first to reach them, Jareth's eyes widened in surprise as Riaghán immediately engaged in combat with one of the giants surrounding Jareth. Other warriors followed his lead drawing the giants away from Jareth to give him time to regain his composure. With one last steadying breath Jareth threw himself back into the fray his only thought was that he needed to keep them away from Sarah.

Minutes began to feel like hours as they started to tire, the giants were relentless they had managed to kill around two dozen of them but it didn't seem to be making a difference if anything it spurred them on to fight even harder. Doubt began to creep into Jareth's mind, there was no way they could win, the poisoned arrows were a waste and the plan had failed. Jareth seemed to resign himself to his fate 'I won't go down without a fight and I will take as many of them as I can with me!' he vowed to himself. He ducked and dived, parried and thrust his sword into each and every giant within his path oblivious to the fact that the person he believed to be safe within the castle; was, in fact, striding purposefully across the courtyard and out the gates, her mage warriors gathered around her.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Sarah gasped as she was jolted back to reality; she looked up as she heard the warriors move towards the windows overlooking the ongoing battle.

"Jareth." Sarah cried as she rushed to her feet.

"They need us, come on we need to hurry," Sarah commanded.

They moved as one across the courtyard and through the gates, Sarah stopped and analysed the battle. It seemed as though Jareth and his warriors were losing ground, arrows protruded uselessly out of the giants. Sarah studied them more carefully and as she realised every giant had at least one arrow buried in their flesh an idea came to mind.

Sarah focused on the magic that was overflowing inside her; she held her hands out and sent small tendrils towards each giant. When her magic connected with each of the giants she sent a wave of energy into them.

Jsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjs

Time almost seemed to slow down around them as the giants stopped abruptly, their weapons dropped out of their grasp as their eyes widened in horror. Jareth, Riaghán and the rest of the warriors looked on completely baffled as the giants began clutching at their skin. Cries of pure agony rang through them making Jareth wince at the sound. He focused his magic and saw tendrils of energy flowing into the giants; his eyes travelled back to the source and sighed as he found Sarah surrounded by his warriors her arms extended in front of her. Her hair seemed to blow back behind her; the bright glow that he had seen earlier came back in full force making her look like an avenging angel. Jareth signalled to his men to retreat carefully as the giants began collapsing to the ground convulsing with blood gushing from their eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

He turned away from the horrific scene and moved carefully towards Sarah, he just reached her as she collapsed. Jareth caught her easily and pulled her up into his arms.

"You did it, my love, we are safe, just rest now." He whispered as he cradled her tightly against his chest.

"Take her inside; you are welcome to use any of the rooms available. You both need to rest." Riaghán instructed kindly.

"Thank you." Jareth inclined his head towards Riaghán.

"No thank you, for everything you have done here. The entire underground is in yours and Sarah's debt." Riaghán insisted.

"Let us keep that between us, it wouldn't be wise for others to find out about her powers. She is even more special than you know." Jareth warned him.

Jareth walked away leaving Riaghán frowning in confusion; he would explain more to him later, right now Sarah needed him. He pushed open the first door he came across, it was a modest bedroom but it was clean and that's all Jareth cared about at this moment. He threw a crystal into the fireplace setting it ablaze, a blast of heat washed over him. Jareth placed Sarah gently onto the bed he took off his gloves and ran his hand down her body his magic flowed through his fingertips changing her armour into a pale green flowing nightgown. Jareth felt her shiver as he drew closer to the apex of her thighs; he chuckled to himself the little vixen, even in sleep she craved his touch.

"Not yet my love." He spoke gently as he caressed her face.

He brushed away a lock of her from her face before moving away and divesting himself of his own armour. Jareth didn't want to leave her so he conjured a bath filled with steaming water; he winced as he climbed in. The water turned a pale pink as a wound at his side touched the water; in his rush to get to Sarah he hadn't even noticed it. Jareth sent healing properties into the water and sighed as he felt it working its way into the wound.

He laid in the bath for hours the water never growing cold, his muscles finally relaxed and his wound fully healed. He ducked his head under the water removing any blood and gore remaining in his hair before he stood up ready to get out.

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of a loud gasp; he looked over to the bed to find Sarah sat up and staring up at him, her eyes grew darker with lust as she raked her eyes over his form. Jareth felt himself grow hard as she brazenly studied him; she slowly licked her lips making him even harder as he pictured her on her knees in front of him those full rose coloured lips wrapped around his cock as she looked up at him with those bright green eyes. Jareth climbed out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist he laughed as he caught the look of disappointment on her face.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to ravish you right now, this is not where I want our first time to be," Jareth said as he walked over to her and cupped her face.

"Who knew you were such a romantic." Sarah teased.

Jareth bent forward and kissed her "Shh it's a secret; I have a reputation to protect."

"Oh yes, goddess forbid anyone finds out that the fierce Goblin King is actually a big softie." Sarah laughed.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed making Sarah stop abruptly and watch him, she had never seen him so carefree and relaxed. He stopped laughing as he felt her heated gaze on him once more.

"What is it precious?" He asked curiously.

"I just realised that that was the first time I've heard you laugh so carefree," Sarah explained with a smile.

"Well we will have to change that then won't we; I have a lot to be grateful for. For the first time, I actually felt like it could be the end for me today. I didn't think I was going to make it out alive and the thought of leaving you nearly killed me." He admitted fiercely.

Sarah got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him pulling his head against her chest.

"You are here and so am I, we both have a lot to be thankful for. I love you Jareth and I know we have a long road ahead of us and I know it isn't going to be easy. Yet I know we will come out stronger in the end."

"I move the stars for no one, Sarah, only for you." Jareth stared longingly into her eyes.

A knock at the door brought them crashing back down to reality; Jareth quickly conjured a robe around himself before answering the door.

Riaghán stood outside the door looking sombre "You need to come with me." He informed them sadly.

"What's happened?" Sarah asked as she came towards the door.

"It's not for me to tell you," Riaghán explained.

"If you would allow us a moment to get dressed we will be with you shortly," Jareth replied.

Jareth shut the door and conjured clothes for him and Sarah, he handed them to her wordlessly.

"Thank you." She didn't even scold him for doing it for her.

Jareth held out his hand towards her, she grabbed it and clung onto him desperately. He could tell she just wanted to get it over with so he transported them to the throne room. Sarah gasped when a large mirror in the centre of the room showed an image of her grandmother.

"Avia! What's happened?" Sarah demanded anxiously.

"I have terrible news I'm afraid dear," Libera replied vaguely.

Sarah was numb, she barely heard her grandmother as she explained what had happened. Jareth stood by her side his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder; everyone else had left in order to give them some privacy.

"Can I see her? I need to say... goodbye." Sarah asked her voice hitching at the end.

"I've made the necessary preparations; I knew you would need to see her." Libera's voice was hoarse from crying.

"We will say our goodbyes to our host and then we will transport back to the castle," Jareth stated calmly.

The mirror returned to its reflective state as Jareth pulled Sarah into his chest. He knew there was nothing he could say to ease her pain so he just held her tightly murmuring nonsense into her hair.

Riaghán slowly walked into the room looking at the couple wrapped in each other's arms.

"My condolences to you both." Riaghán bowed his head sadly.

"Thank you Riaghán, we will be taking our leave now. I thank you for your hospitality though our stay has been cut short. You are welcome in our kingdom anytime and we will arrange a meeting in a few days." Jareth replied diplomatically.

Jareth produced a crystal and sent it up into the air as it touched them it transported them back to the Goblin castle.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you guys like the final chapter and as always please feel free to ask any questions.

Sarah stood in the vast field near her home wrapped in Jareth's arms as she stared numbly at the pyre. It was her mother's final goodbye; never again would she see her mother's face. Sarah knew that her mother had her faults but she loved her all the same. She never understood her mother and that thought overwhelmed her with guilt and regret.

"I knew your mother for a long time and though she might not have shown it well she did love you," Jareth said as if he knew what she was thinking.

They grew silent again as the pyre was lit sending a haze of sage and lavender scented smoke into the sky.

"Farewell mother, until we meet again," Sarah said solemnly.

"Come let us return to the castle." Jareth coaxed her hand onto the crystal he held in his hand.

"I need some time alone," Sarah explained tonelessly.

"I understand precious, I have had the suite next to mine prepared for you." Jareth kissed her gently on the top of her head before he released her from his grasp.

"Helen can you please escort Sarah to her chambers and get her anything that she requires," Jareth instructed.

"Oo-of course sire." Helen stammered in shock.

Jareth frowned slightly at the obvious shock portrayed on her face 'Was I that oblivious to my staff that she should be shocked that I said please.' He thought disgusted by himself.

He waited until he could no longer see her before he strode purposefully out the castle doors and into the city. Jareth's eyes darted around him taking in all the changes that he had been too absorbed in himself to notice.

"I have become the very thing I've spent my whole life despising. How could I have let this come to pass?" Jareth berated himself.

Jareth stared up at the writing above a large set of doors 'Flint's Stone Carving'; with a heavy sigh he pulled himself out of his self-loathing and walked into the large workshop.

"You... Your Majesty! What brings you here?" A scrawny grey goblin with long sharp talons at the end of his fingers; came out from behind a large shapeless lump of marble.

"My apologies for startling you, I have a request to make." Jareth began.

"Of course sire whatever you need I would be honoured to offer my humble services." The goblin bowed low.

"Please there is no need for that, I am a paying customer. I would like to commission a statue in white marble of this woman." Jareth held a crystal out to the goblin; within the crystal was an image of Sarah's mother smiling happily at the baby she held in her arms.

"It would be no trouble at all sire. It will be my best piece yet." He exclaimed happily.

"I would expect nothing less of the Underground's finest stone carver." Jareth smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Do you have a specific time you would need it ready by?" The goblin asked eagerly.

"I would like it as soon as possible, though if you have other customers I have no qualms about you finishing them first." Jareth insisted firmly.

"If I may be honest your majesty, there's not been much call for a stone carver. Not a lot of goblin folk want statues carved and the fae turns their noses up at a goblin carver." He explained his large smile fading away.

"You have my most sincere apologies, Flint; I will address this matter along with anything else I have been neglecting. You have my word." Jareth promised.

"Thank you, Sire, you leave this with me I'll have her finished in no time!" Flint hurried back to the marble and immediately started carving away using his incredibly sharp nails.

The next few days passed by in a blur, Jareth spent countless hours in meeting after meeting. He finally felt like he was getting through to some of the members of his court. He knew it was going to be a long process but he was going to eradicate the prejudice actions against his people. His focus, for now, was within his Kingdom but his goal was to bring change to the entire Underground. All Jareth needed now was Sarah by his side; he had not seen her these past three days, he wanted to respect her privacy and allow her time to grieve.

"Sire." Flint called out timidly.

"Ah Flint, is it all setup?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, all set up in the new garden. Hoggle led me to the spot that you wanted it and the guards you sent to help completed the task with ease." Flint explained.

"You have my thanks, Flint." Jareth inclined his head towards him.

"No, no your majesty it is I who must thank you. I have had more commissions this week than I have had all year. I also heard that the market has been busier than it's been in years and some of the local seamstresses have been called upon as well." Flint rambled excitedly his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"It is as it should have been, I was failing in my duty as your King but I am doing what I can to correct my mistakes," Jareth admitted.

"That's what counts, we all make mistakes admitting that you have made a mistake is not an easy thing to do and correcting that mistake is even harder. I say you are doing much more than just correcting your mistakes your highness. I must be getting back to my workshop now; I hope your beloved is pleased with my work." Flint bowed graciously before racing out the castle doors.

'I hope she is as well Flint.' He thought wistfully to himself.

Jareth transported himself to Sarah's door and waited patiently for her to answer his knock.

"Who is it?" She called quietly.

"It's me, please Sarah may I come in?" He asked gently.

The door clicked audibly as it opened revealing Sarah sat on the window seat her legs curled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them as she stared out into the labyrinth. Jareth walked slowly towards her and knelt down beside her, he gently placed his arms around her pulling her tightly to his chest.

"I'm here." He whispered.

Those two small words were all it took to burst through the fragile walls she had tried to build around her heart.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Sarah sobbed.

"As long as you remember her and love her, she's never truly gone, Sarah," Jareth replied comfortingly.

They sat wrapped in each other's embrace neither of them said a word nor did they make any attempt to move. They stayed oblivious to the passing hours, content as they were to absorb each other's, love.

Jareth looked out the window as the sun began to set casting an orange, pink and purple glow over the labyrinth.

"I have something to show you," Jareth informed her.

"But I'm comfortable." Sarah nuzzled her head deep into Jareth's chest.

"You will not regret it, I can carry you if you'd like," Jareth suggested as he stood up with her still in his arms.

"Ok ok, I'll walk." Sarah sighed with a small smile. She had missed him these past few days but had been too stubborn to call for him.

"Well, we don't have to walk all the way love." He took her hand and swiftly transported them to a garden gate.

"Jareth what is this?" Sarah asked frowning slightly at the newly built in gate.

"This is your private garden; you will have complete privacy here no one else can enter without your permission except me of course," Jareth explained

"Of course." Sarah smiled teasingly. No matter how low she was feeling Jareth always managed to make her smile just by being the man she loved.

Jareth led her through the gate and into the wide open space with rows upon rows of her favourite flowers fluttered gently in the light evening breeze. At the far end stood her mother's statue next to a marble bench covered in cushions. He watched her as she slipped out of his arms and walked silently towards the statue.

"It looks so real." She whispered as she smoothed her hand over the marble.

"I thought it may bring you peace and serve as a reminder that a part of her is still here." Jareth joined her next to the statue, taking hold of her hand as he spoke.

"Thank you, Jareth; I can't tell you how much this means to me." She gazed lovingly up into his eyes.

"Sarah..." He began as he knelt down on one knee.

"...I have made so many mistakes that I'm only just beginning to see now. I know I insulted you by not doing this right the first time so please allow me to rectify that mistake. I know you are grieving the loss of your mother but in times of great sadness, we need to cling that much tighter to those we love and celebrate life and happiness. I love you with every part of my being; you are the other half of my soul. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and my queen? Will you help me fight in the oncoming battle for equality within the Underground? Will you stay by my side even when I am being a narcissistic prick? Will you love me for who I am not the power I wield?" Jareth poured his heart out to her.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Sarah exclaimed tears streaming down her face.

Jareth placed a ring on her finger with a large glistening emerald; the ring was silver and resembled a vine wrapping itself neatly around her finger. "There is one more thing I'd like to show you." Jareth didn't wait for her reply and transported them to the edge of the forest.

"What are we doing Jareth?" Sarah asked still deliriously happy.

"You soon see Precious," Jareth replied vaguely.

She rolled her eyes at him but followed his lead, she was happy to go anywhere as long as he was with her.

"Close your eyes," Jareth instructed.

"Jareth." Sarah moaned playfully."

"Please?" Jareth pouted dramatically.

Sarah laughed at his puppy dog impression but gave in to his plea and closed her eyes. She let him guide her slowly when she felt her feet sink slightly into the ground. It felt like... sand.

"Jareth?" She questioned.

"Open your eyes, my love."

Sarah opened her eyes to see the moon reflecting off the dark waters of the lake. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in realisation.

As if he read her mind Jareth grabbed hold of her hands and gently made her look up at him.

"You had enough to deal with, do not feel guilty for forgetting. You are the reason we were able to save the lake and the portal." He caressed her cheek as he spoke.

"I guess you're right, Thank you for taking care of it Jareth." She pressed her face against his hand soaking up his caress.

"Someone is waiting for you by the shore; I will give you a moment to talk. I'll be waiting right here for you." Jareth kissed her lips lightly before sitting down on a patch of grass.

"Who? Wait... Derryn?" Sarah demanded.

"Go and find out." Jareth smiled.

Sarah rushed towards the shore completely shocked that he would want to see her.

"Derryn, Is that you?" She asked as she reached the figure staring out at the lake.

"Hello, Ariadne... well I guess I should call you Sarah now. I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He replied.

"I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"To be honest so did I, but then your boyfriend and I had a chat." He admitted.

"You and Jareth?" Sarah asked bewildered. Just how much did she miss in three days?

"I was shocked too also for the fact that I didn't try to kill him or at least punch him in his pretty face."

"Derryn." Sarah admonished him with a slight scowl.

"Was that too far?" he asked.

"Just a little." She replied.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for blaming you for something I did and I also want to thank you for bringing back the lake. I may never get my skin back but at least now I can see my family." He gave her a small smile before turning his head back towards the lake.

"Do you think we could ever get our old friendship back?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No." Sarah's face dropped at his quick response.

"It won't be what we had and that's a good thing, we can work on building a new friendship. You're with Jareth now and maybe I'll find someone too but we'll still be there for each other whenever we need. It's how it should've always been." He added quickly.

"I think I'd like that." Sarah smiled.

Derryn pulled her into his arms and squeezed her gently, he laughed as he pulled away. "I think you better get back to glitter King before he starts putting holes in more than just the grass."

Sarah laughed as she looked over at Jareth to see him standing with tufts of grass clenched in his hands.

"I'll see you soon?" She asked turning to face Derryn once more.

"You can count on it." He promised.

She smiled at him before walking over to her love.

"Are you ok?" He demanded the second she got back to him.

"Thanks to you I will be."

"When we were in the Ice Kingdom I made a vow that if we were to survive that I would spend every single day for however long we lived; making you smile."

"I am the luckiest girl in the entire world, take us home." Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her lips.

"With pleasure." Jareth purred as he curled his arms around her waist, kissed her fiercely and transported them to what would now be their bedroom.

THE END!


End file.
